The Champion s Ladys
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Tras derrotar al Team Flare. Ash Ketchum es ahora conocido como el Defensor de Kalos, un titulo que le costo sangre, literalmente. Con su recorrido por Kalos interrumpido de momento, Ash se da tiempo para compartirlo con su primera novia; Serena. Pero Ash debe aprender que los campeones son verdaderos trofeos para mas de una mujer. Ash/Harem masivo. Ya sabes por donde vamos.
1. Prologo: Stop The Doomsday

_Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores de fanfiction nuevamente eh venido a mostrarles este nuevo proyecto. Algunos que siguen mis trabajos dirán: ¡Sato! Qué hay de los otros fics, que hay con aquellos proyectos que no tienen más de uno o dos capítulos. Bueno es que es difícil atender tantos fics pero también considero la oportunidad que tengo y la inspiración que a veces esevasiva, a veces no hay inspiración ni iniciativa, o simplemente el interés por el fic se ve reducido y cuando no hay gusto, no hay trabajo y tienes que tener gusto por escribirlo, sentirlo para que puedas hacer embonar las cosas y que estas salgan adelante o no habrá progreso no importa cuánto le quieras invertir._

_Por otro lado están lo que llamamos oferta y demanda. A medida de la oferta viene la demanda de mi producto y creo que algunos autores manejan así sus entregas. Intento compensar las cosas aunque no sea tan fácil. De todos modos esto será de gran ánimo para quienes siguen mi fic "fetiches" pues sabrán bien de lo que estoy hablando._

_Muy Bien, vayamos al grano; este es un fic del tipo Harem. Sí. Así como lo han oído este es un fanfiction donde Ash Ketchum, inesperadamente después de una gran aventura; consigue hacerse de un Harem. Normalmente estas historias tienden a seguir arquetipos muy mediocres respecto a complejidad de trama por no olvidar las incoherencias que se vislumbran, pero quisiera ser original y poder doblar un poco las reglas metiendo una trama lógica hasta un punto agradable, es decir; sin demasiada fantasía y tampoco tan aterrizada en la realidad, pues si bien no me falla la memoria la poligamia esta legalmente prohibida en varios países como Japón así que pongámonos algo liberales, de acuerdo. _

_El reto aquí, es mostrarles algo fuera de lo , creo que es suficiente por el momento, pasen al fic y disfruten de la historia y si no es mucha molestia un review o una adición a favoritos o seguimiento seria bien recibido. Bien pasemos entonces al fic y disfrutemos de este trabajo._

.

.

_**N.A:**__ Lo de ley, los personajes y el universo de Pokemon son propiedad respectiva de Satoshi Tajiri y la marca Nintendo. Yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes del anime para este fic sin fines de lucro, meramente para entretenimiento de Fans hecho por Fan. El siguiente material contiene descripción de situaciones ficticias de alto volumen cuyo material podría no ser de agrado para algunos lectores, invito a tomar las medidas necesarias y por favor, si el trabajo no te gusta, por favor solo sal de este fic y busca otro de tu dejemos las formalidades. _

.

.

.

**-Las damas del campeón-**

.

.

By Sato Vampire.

.

.

/

.

.

PROLOGO

.

.

La batalla se encontraba en su punto más acalorado y porque no decirlo más emocionante e impactante, o por lo menos eso diríamos nosotros, pero desde la perspectiva de Ash Ketchum, el posteriormente conocido como "Héroe o Defensor de Kalos"; esta era la situación más peligrosa que haya enfrentado alguna vez en cualquiera de sus aventuras hasta el momento.

Como actual elegido por los legendarios y deidades del mundo Pokemon, su viaje se ha visto coincidido junto a eventos donde su participación ha sido destacada a lo largo de los últimos años. Y ahora en Kalos no había excepciones, salvo quizá…por la forma en que el deber le llamo de nuevo.

Sea por coincidencia o por destino. Ash se había enfrentado en el pasado a organizaciones criminales de renombre en el mundo del hampa, grupos delictivos que dominaban y oprimían desde las sombras. Personas peligrosas, frías e imbatibles, y cuyos planes siniestros prometían daño a muchos inocentes sean humanos o pokemon por igual y cada una había ofrecido diferentes estrategias, modus operandi, ideologías y cientos de seguidores que en algunos casos les daba el poder de pequeños ejércitos.

Sin embargo, estos grupos secretos habían caído ante la intervención del elegido, acompañado de sus fieles pokemon y sus inseparables amigos. A pesar que en última instancias, estos enemigos se habían vuelto astutos, prevenidos capacitados y mucho más dispuestos a hacer lo necesario con tal de neutralizar a quien interviniese en su camino, algo que Ash tuvo mala suerte de comprobar en dichas ocasiones como lo estaban comprobando ahora.

Los enemigos del joven elegido en Kalos, eran los susodichos miembros del Equipo Flama, un grupo de matones de cuello blanco que se involucraban de una forma sigilosa y hasta cierto punto sutil y elegante. Habían aprovechado las cualidades tecnológicas que la investigación en la región sobre las mega evoluciones habían producido y tenían en mente planes aún más ambiciosos, en los cuales se involucraban a dos deidades del gran Partenón de Arceus: Yevelta y Xernon.

El resultado de estos planes y el mal que conllevaría, se vieron mediamente reflejados en la Guerra de Kalos; la cual, más allá de un conflicto armado en la región, resulto ser una toma masiva de rehenes, específicamente una ciudad completa tomada de rehén. Así es; el Team Flama había capturado el corazón político de esta región. Ciudad Luminalia y el pilar de su maléfico plan; la torre Prisma. Sede actual de su cuartel de operaciones y el mando que dirigía a las tropas mismas que custodiaban la ciudad y mantenían a sus ciudadanos sometidos y como un seguro contra la intervención de los guardias pokemon y las demás fuerzas del orden.

La importancia de la torre Prisma no solo era por su dominio en torno a la ciudad y la posición estratégica que esta brindaba, sino la particularidad de su arquitectura y el verdadero propósito que esta tenía en sus maléficos planes: Un mecanismo instalado sobre la cima de la torre y parte de su complejo instalado por los Flama en toda la estructura que en funcionamiento sincronizado, atraería a los mismísimos Xernon y Yvelta a los cuales, en el momento justo someterían bajo su control. Si esta operación resultaba exitosa entonces el poder combinado de aquellos dos pokemons antes enfrentados, maximizaría por diez el poder actual de dicha organización y les daría pase directo al secreto del estado Megaevolutivo permanente, mismo que utilizarían para asegurar su poderío y poner al mundo en un nuevo caos.

A pesar de lo atemorizante que sonaba todo aquello y de haber mencionado ya lo avanzado que estaba dicho objetivo, eso sin contar la ventaja que el equipo Flama tenía al controlar toda ciudad Luminalia, casi podría afirmar que sus planes habían sido consumados y que el caos pronto envolvería todo Kalos y posteriormente otras regiones. El Team Flama había logrado lo que ninguna otra sociedad criminal en el mundo pokemon había logrado. El control del mundo.

Por fortuna sus planes se habían venido abajo casi tan pronto como estábamos narrando lo anterior. Y la torre central de Luminalia era ahora el campo de batalla de nuestra última contienda entre el equipo Flama y aquel a quien, acompañado de sus leales amigos y de sus fieles pokemon había echado por tierra esfuerzos de esta organización criminal. Así es; este campeón de la justicia es aquel a quien los legendarios y el mismísimo Arceus hacían merecedor del título del "Elegido" así es, aquel a quien llaman:

.

.

¡ASH! –una voz fémina claramente desesperada o aterrada había clamado por el elegido en este mismo momento

.

.

/

.

.

Una panorámica sobre los cielos de ciudad Luminalia nos ofrece el amanecer digno de un campo de batalla del Armagedón, quizá menos apocalíptico pero cierto es que ilustraba muy bien la situación vivida en las calles de dicha urbe. Un grupo de helicópteros realizaban un sobrevuelo en dirección hacia la torre Prisma de Luminalia, de un modo similar a como aconteció en un incidente hacía meses.

Una de las aeronaves, era perteneciente a los medios informativos, los cuales en compañía de las demás aeronaves sobrevolaban en derredor de dicha superestructura, como vuelo de reconocimiento a las inmediaciones del edificio. Este factor tenía una razonable causa y por ahora las cámaras de dicho equipo; corresponsal de campo, apuntaron hacia la cima del rascacielos ofreciendo una toma de primera fila a los televidentes acerca de lo acontecido, en tiempo real.

El incidente de ciudad Luminaria no solo era visto por toda Kalos, sino en otras regiones, debido a la magnitud y lo contundente que dicha noticia había generado en tan pocas horas, así que lo que ese grupo de noticias tenia a la mano, estaba siendo visto prácticamente en varios lugares del mundo pokemon, lo que daría un considerable aporte a los eventos futuros.

De cualquier forma, las lentes de las cámaras habían apuntado hacia la cima del edificio justo en el momento para tomar en primer plano, lo que podía ser el clímax de esta nota y la posibilidad de observar, o bien la solución de este conflicto, o una penosa nota negra

Apenas la imagen tomo en foco a un grupo de figuras; una de ellas un pokemon en su mega-evolución…quien había aparentemente venido de improviso, otra de esas siluetas, un hombre de indumentarias extravagantes, un enmascarado que parecía cubrir su cuerpo con una suerte de capa, otra silueta vestía ropajes formales en un tono rojizo, quien sujetaba con fuerza a una joven de falda roja y blusa oscura y con su otra mano sostenía un maletín mientras, con una mano libre lanzaba una orden contra otra de las siluetas la cual, era algo difícil de describir, la mejor definición sería una especie de Mecha, visiblemente tripulado; de considerable tamaño, más alto que un hombre promedio, y cuyas poderosas garras mecánicas que utilizaba como mazos, y con los cuales intentaba aplastar a… ¡Un joven entrenador!

Un chico de chaqueta azul y una gorra rojo carmín La ultima silueta era un pikachu que se encontraba zigzagueando por los alrededores en enfrentamiento con otro pokemon de gran tamaño y aspecto felino. En pocas palabras; una batalla se libraba en la cima de esa torre, y alguien en particular…había tomado la atención de un considerable número de televidentes quienes observaban dicha confrontación. Sin embargo…lo peor apenas venia.

.

.

/

.

.

Momentos antes, en la cima de la torre Luminalia el líder de los Team Flama; Lysson quien portaba una gabardina negra sobre su traje de tono rojizo y su matón asistente; Xero. Enfundado en dicha coraza que más que un robot, era un tipo de exoesqueleto mecánico, se encontraban frente al dispositivo de avanzada manufactura que llevaría a cabo sus maléficos planes. Sus tropas habían expulsado, sometido o neutralizado a cualquier posible amenaza por lo que con una confianza y en cierto sentido de triunfo, solo necesitaban insertar la legendaria reliquia en el recinto específico de la máquina. Ellos no contaban con un problema, o mejor dicho, dos problemas.

.

.

-Finalmente la consumación de nuestras vidas, el poder de los dioses Pokemon…Xernos y Yvelta…serán míos…-Lysson había sostenido la reliquia que daría inicio a todo obtenida por su fiel asistente Xero le había alcanzado, desafortunadamente para ellos, su último paso se vio interrumpido por una descarga eléctrica la cual arranco dicho objeto sagrado de las manos de FL y salió arrojado lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡No tan rápido equipo Flama! –La voz del fácilmente reconocible "elegido" demando con firmeza.

-Jefe mire…-Xero apunto extendiendo su guante mecánico hacia donde vino tanto la amenaza como el ataque. Ambos observaron al ahora revelado Ash Ketchum y su inseparable Pikachu quien se hallaba a un lado de su entrenador, ambos en posición de ataque.

-¡Tú de nuevo! –Lysson ya tenía el mal gusto de conocer al mocoso y cierto era que todavía no comprendía como es que siendo solo un chico tonto, había resultado un tremendo dolor de muelas los últimos días. De cualquier forma no iba a tolerar más numeritos del muchacho y sus mascotitas. Iba a culminar su plan hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor, y aplastar literalmente a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. – ¡Ve! ¡Pyroar! Aniquila a esa rata –Dijo refiriéndose a Pikachu. – ¡Xero! –Mando a su subordinado

-¡Señor! –El corpulento hombre acorazado espero su orden como si de un pokemon fuese.

-¡Mata a ese niño! –Ordeno fríamente.

-¡Señor! ¡Si señor!

.

.

Ash no se inmuto, se había alarmado, considerablemente pero si algo aprendió aquí en Kalos, es que a diferencia de otros grupos criminales que enfrento en otras regiones, parecía que los Team Flama eran de aquellos que no se andan por las ramas a la hora de definirse como criminales. De hecho no sería la primea vez que lucharía por defender su vida, así como la de sus pokemons y amigos, al menos no en lo últimos días.

.

.

/

.

.

Serena corría por los pasillos alternadamente iluminados de la torre prisma. Tras de ella su pequeña Fenekin le seguía con mismo temor que la joven, pero la lealtad inquebrantable que había forjado con su entrenadora, le habían dictado seguirla y protegerla de los peligros, estos últimos días el peligro era lo que había sobrado y la pequeña zorro pokemon había estado al pendiente de su ama. Por ahora ambas habían llevado su sendero sin más incidentes que una escaramuza con dos agentes de dicha organización, a los cuales habían logrado burlar más allá de abatir en una batalla pokemon.

A pesar de que había pasado tiempo durante su recorrido y participación en la liga pokemon de Kalos, Serena realmente carecía de la experiencia en batalla que Ash ya poseía, menos la experiencia enfrentándose a grupos criminales como el equipo Flama, aunque también había que considerar lo anterior, pues como había descubierto Ash, estos matones no dudaban en lastimar a inocentes.

Por ahora la prioridad de la ojiazul celeste, era de llevar el portafolios que ella junto con Clemont y el señor Limone lograron robar de los Flama, y que de acuerdo a lo que el profesor Platine; podría suponer una gran ayuda a terminar esto. Y quien mejor que terminar esto que Ash. Para Serena el riesgo bien lo valía, pues era una forma de demostrarle a Ash que ella podía ser de ayuda en momentos y dejar de ser una carga, termino al cual ella se refirió a si misma cuando esta pesadilla comenzó.

.

.

-Vamos Fenekin, según Clemont las escaleras a la azotea están por este lado. –Desplazándose apresuradamente por el pasillo la joven aferro el maletín a sí mismo como si la vida se le fuera si lo perdía. Pero por suerte, al menos por ahora su recorrido hacia las escaleras fue sin mayores eventos.

.

/

.

.

Serena empujo la puerta y casi al instante en salir, una ráfaga de viento la empujo lejos de la puerta la cual se cerró de golpe dejando a Fenekin adentro. La pokemon zorrita, al verse apartada de su entrenadora en posible riesgo, rasguñando la puerta ladrando, pero al ver lo inútil que esto resultaba opto por buscar una ruta alterna.

Al verse sola en ese sitio, Serena tuvo temor pero lejos de permitir que el miedo la dominase, reunió valor para sostener el portafolio y buscar a su amigo, Ash podría necesitarlo y ella estaba dispuesta a dar su apoyo. Lamentablemente alguien más tenía otros planes.

.

.

/

.

.

Si alguna vez Ash Ketchum le había fallado al mundo, o al menos a la gente que confiaba en él, había sido en este momento. Pero tampoco podía cargarse toda la culpa, simplemente la situación se había tornado demasiado sombría en un dos por tres. La victoria al parecer difícil había sido casi alcanzada tras derribar al Pyror de Lysson con ayuda de Pikachu, Frogie y su Lucario, el cual tras alcanzar el nivel mega, como lo había hecho el Lucario de Korrina, habían puestos en dificultades tanto a Pyror como a Xero quien no solo enfrento a los pokemon del joven sino que el mismo Ash tuvo más de un encuentro en los que si bien la diferencia de fuerzas era abrumadora, el joven había usado la mente por sobre la fuerza bruta a fin de sacar ventaja a su rival.

Lucario había aprovechado la situación para apoderarse de la reliquia y ahora era el quien la portaba y no daba distas de querer entregarla. Con unos cuantos golpes más a la fuerza enemiga, Ash podría dar por terminada la pelea pero en ese momento. Lysson, se había alejado fuera del alcance, había jugado la carta definitiva. La extorsión.

Serena se sintió más inútil ahora que en cualquier otro momento. Ella no fue relativamente rival para el líder criminal quien en un sutil sometimiento, redujo a la chica y se apodero de lo que más había ella protegido; el maletín. Ahora Serena era la carta de cambio que le daría a FL en devolución su preciada "llave". Ash y sus pokemon no pudieron hacer más que mirar impotentes y sin nada de apoyo ni nadie que pudiera dar una ventaja, Ash tuvo que bajar las manos y aceptar su derrota. No culpaba a Serena, ella solo quería ayudar. Se culpaba a si mismo por no haber predicho una jugada tan vil y cobarde.

.

.

-Ordena a tu perro que suelte la reliquia. –Demando el malvado que sujetaba Serena. Ash no dijo nada asistió a su pokemon en estado mega y como si leyese su mirada, el pokemon coyote se paró frente a Xero y Ash, con Pyror a su espalda.

-Ahora devuélvemela –una vez más El noble de sangre azul demando, Xero levanto la mano en espera de la reliquia. Sin embargo en el momento menos esperado. Lucario lanzo esta misma hacia el vacío. Casi de inmediato Pikachu y Froguie intentaron someter al pokemon león pero este más astuto cargo contra los pequeños lanzándolos contra el muro de la torre. Lucario fue envestido por Pyror siendo arrojado por el borde. Y antes que esto pasara, Ash había levantado su improvisada arma, un "simple tubo" mismo que uso para aporrear a Xero en su único punto libre; su cabeza. Lamentablemente todo esto fallo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho…! ¡XERO! ¡Mátalo…hazlo pedazos! –ordeno al hombre de ciencia malévolo.

-¡No! ¡Ash…huye! –Serena advirtió al joven quien ahora se hallaba en el suelo recuperándose del contraataque del cientifico.

-Intenta algo más y te rajo el cuello. –Lysson había dejado el portafolio en el piso y sacado una daga de alguna funda en su ropaje, el arma blanca resaltaba cerca del cuello de Serena mientras el hombre sujetaba a la chica. Ash miro esto. ¿Tan cobarde era para lastimar a su amiga; una jovencita? Ash cargo contra el líder de los Flare pero Xero lo sujeto de inmediato y el resto del espectáculo…comenzaría ahora mismo

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Las aeronaves que surcaron el cielo en derredor de torre Prisma y por consiguiente quienes veían lo que las cámaras transmitían, capturaron el momento exacto de lo que aparentaba ser un duelo con lujo de violencia. Y la brutalidad del evento seria tal, que sería recordada mucho después de ese día.

Xero, siendo el verdugo y lógicamente su poco respeto por la vida ajena, hacía uso de su armadura mecánicay le estaba propinando una verdadera golpiza al pobre Ash quien sin poder defenderse en términos más justos, solo recibía de lleno los golpes provenientes de ese gamberro, el cual aprovechando su fuerza extra, y sujetado a su contrincante del cuello de su chaqueta lo levantaba como si este no fuese más pesado que una mochila.

Las garras mecánicas apresaron la ropa del joven mientras este intentaba luchar contra la inconciencia que la había generado el primer golpe mecánico y con la mano libre Xero encrespo un puño tan denso y masivo como una maza, la furia del golpe fue directo hacia del joven elegido.

.

.

-¡ASH! –Serena apresada bajo FL miraba impotente y aterrada como su amigo era molido a golpes por ese monstruo no solo eso. Lucario al rehusarse a devolver la reliquia había sido lanzado fuera de la torre, mientras que ahora Pikachu y Froagie estaban sometidos bajo las zarpas del Pyror de Lysson que no vacilaría en destrozarlos a la menor provocación.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte donde no te incumbe mocoso. –FL mascullo mientras sujetaba a Serena y se deleitaba con el dolor producido a ambos jóvenes.

.

.

En un principio, Ash intento luchar, se había prestado de su porra improvisada pero en los primero enfrentamientos solo fue un daño mínimo que Xero supo revertir sujetando a Ash y golpeándole en el vientre, después y como si fuese un acto de presunción arrebato el arma contundente y la doblo como si un alambre se tratase. Esto era más un abuso, pues la armadura le daba al de por si corpulento y semi-obeso hombre, ventaja de más; su pelea era como un duelo entre David y Goliath, con la diferencia que Ash no tenían ninguna onda milagrosa.

En un renovado impulso Ash se levantó, excepto sangre al escupir al suelo y después, cegado por la rabia cargo hacia su rival con intenciones de querer derribarlo por la borda. Xero pateo al joven sujeto su torso con ambas manos y al verse sometido de brazos Ash pateo al sujeto en la cara sin mucho resultado. El gamberro sumergió a Ash contra el piso, seguramente a esta altura algún hueso se habría roto. Ash grito pero no dudo en responder a la agresión.

Xero tenía fuerza para hacerlo pedazos literalmente, pero por alguna razón; quizá la mera tortura o la diversión que le producía ver al joven intentar luchar, Xero solo seguía martirizándolo como un niño que le arranca las alas a una mosca. Sujeto de nuevo al elegido y en esta ocasión, el puño mecánico encontró el rostro del joven, dando un rudo derechazo que arranco la gorra del muchacho, misma que salió volando al vacío para perderse de la vista. Ash cayó al piso cerca del borde mientras miraba ahora con sangre en una de sus cejas y saliendo de su nariz y labios

.

.

Las imágenes de este horror a pesar de lo brutal que podría ser, fueron vistas al menos en un enfoque lejano, pero aun así; el público no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Los mismo hermanos Limone quienes se encontraban escondidos en algún punto de la torre Prisma estaban viendo esto por una pantalla que aun funcionaba, su padre no estaba a la vista y aun cuando Clemont sentía ganas de hacer algo al respecto, moverse en direccióna la cima y ayudar a su amigo, tenía que ver la realidad; no podría llegar a tiempo y no podía llevar a Bonnie consigo sin exponerse al peligro, menos dejarla aquí insegura y sola, en medio de territorio podía tragarse las ganas de llorar de impotencia mientras Bonnie opto por dejar de ver aquello tan horrible, buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano, mientras desconsoladamente derramaba sus lágrimas por sus ojitos cristalinos. Era demasiado para ella.

Lejos de ahí. En algún lugar de Kalos, o mejor dicho en Vaneville Town. Grace; la madre de Serena miraba impactada como su hija y aque joven amigo, el amor secreto que misma Serena confeso ante ella en una de sus charlas por teléfono, miraba con las manos en la boca sin poder hacer nada. No menos grato fue la imagen ante los ojos de Delia Ketchum, quien cientos de kilómetros, en Pueblo Paleta; Kanto, lloraba impactada al ver como su bebe era masacrado por ese monstruo, y ella sin poder hacer nada másque llorar, siendo apoyada solo por Mr. Mime; el pokemon mimo tampoco era ajeno al daño que sufría el hijo de su ama. Esto era impensable, nunca, creyeron vería algo como esto, y lo peor, que era visto en principio. Delia quería morir.

Por extravagante que esto suene, el martirio que Ash pasaba y el dolor experimentado por su madre, no fue exclusivo de ella. En otros puntos distantes...en diferentes regiones a donde esta noticia estaba siendo transmitida o lo seria en su acomedido momento; conocidos, amigos y compañeros de batalla del azabache miraban en primera fila, la batalla perdida que el joven había llevado a cabo y como el precio de su falla era pagado.

Aquellos que vieron esto en su momento así como posteriormente y que compartían la amistad o la rivalidad, y quizá; otros sentimientos por el joven entrenador, quedaron aterrerados con el espectáculo tan bárbaro que se transmitía. Sin embargo; un grupo en particular de personas fueron quizá, las únicas quienes sintieron un dolor que podría ser comparado con el que sufrían Delia, Grace y Serena. Así es, y o eran otras; que las amigas del entrenador.

Todas y cada una de ellas. Sin importar cuanto fuera desde que vieron al azabache por última vez, desde Kanto hasta mismo Kalos. Ellas, que al ver esto llegaron al borde de las lágrimas, por más que intentaran contenerlo, aun sin importar donde estaban, el grado de relación que habían forjado con el joven elegido, su edad o su personalidad; todas ellas llegaron al punto de llorar al ver a su querido amigo ser pisoteado, aun a sabiendas de lo noble y bienhechor que era.

Debido a lo que parecía un inminente fin, los medios decidieron suspender la imagen de lo que ya podría ser una confinació ese joven iba a encontrar su final en ese sitio y momento, solo se podía orar a Arceus que tuviera clemencia con su alma. Antes de cortarse la imagen que fue inmortalizada fue la de Ash Ketchum postrado contra concreto con una garra metálica presionándolo hacia el suelo, su gorra fuera, solo su melena azabache era lo único sobre su cabeza. Su rostro en una expresión determinada pero también lienzo de muchas heridas y cortes graves, ofreció un gesto indescriptible a la joven ahí presente, al par de extender su mano derecha como queriendo sujetar a aquella ojiazul, misma que lloraba amargamente, así como las demás jóvenes que vieron esto antes de que la imagen fuera cortada.

Que irónico resultaba que un joven podría causar tanto dolor de forma indirecta a tantas chicas, eso sin ser un canalla sino todo lo contrario. Solo Ash Ketchum podría ser digno de algo así.

.

.

/

.

.

De vuelta a la cima de la torre Prisma, los guardias pokemon vieron su ofensiva hacia Prisma repelida por el resto de asistentes el equipo Flare, sobre todo por la toma del edificio principal de Luminalia. Ante sus acciones Pyror había lanzado constantes ataques de lanzallamas a lo cual en una réplica a lo sucedido con Garchomp meses atrás, forzó a las aeronaves tuvieron que maniobrar para evitar los daños, el mismo helicóptero de la prensa tuvo que retirarse debido a la dificultad de operar y obstruir las maniobras de las otras aeronaves

Con la caballería detenida por el Pyror de Lysson. Xero continuo su venganza tomando a Ash del cuello una vez más, el pobre elegido estaba tan golpeado que apenas y podía mantenerse en sí; un ojo morado e hinchado y la ceja cortada, sangre derramada de la comisura de sus labios, uno de sus pómulos destrozado, eso sin contar el resto de heridas, lesiones y fracturas que el joven ahora mostraba.

Xero se rio del aspecto del desdichado joven, aparentemente le divertía masacrar al entrenador, su gracia fue compartida por Lysson quien decidió torturar un poco más al muchacho. Esto, después de notar como el azabache había intentado liberarse del científico para alcanzar a Serena, misma que seguía bajo yugo de Lysson.

.

.

-Eres de admirar jovencito, estoy seguro que serias un buen elemento en nuestra organización. Pero lamento decirte que eso no ser posible ahora que has frustrado nuestros planes. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Debido a que perdiste mi reliquia tendré que buscar un premio de consolación. Supongo que tu novia será suficiente para cubrir parte de la deuda. –Lysson sonrió mientras sin ninguna vergüenza sujeto uno de los senos de la joven con cierta morbosidad y lo oprimió mientras ofrecía un seño lascivo. Cosa que aun en la agonía, enfureció a Ash denotando clara furia explosiva impotente.

-De…jala…-Demando Ash. Su espíritu de lucha moriría junto con el sino es que después de él.

-Hehehe veo que aún no captas el mensaje. De acuerdo. ¡Xero! Lanza a ese estorbo junto con sus sarnosos pokemons. Nos replegaremos en cuanto desinstalemos la máquina. Llama a tu gente que venga a asistirme, le diré a los comandantes que inicien el repliegue de acuerdo al plan de respaldo –fue su orden, e inmediato el pelirrojo de gabardina junto con Serena junto con el portafolio emprendió la retirada.

.

.

Xero sostuvo a Ash un momento y entonces lo pensó mejor, ¿Por quéno aplastar al insecto de una vez y luego botarlo como basura? Xero sonrió mientras miraba a Ash renovar su forcejeo por liberarse –Te arrancare los brazos primero. –Dicho esto, tomo al elegido de los brazo, dejando, lo en una postura crucificada con sus piernas colgando y comenzó a estirarlos hasta que el joven azabache lanzo un grito de dolor que desgarro su garganta, Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo, aunque fuera horrible; sentía que debía de verlo. Esto era contradictorio pero no podía hacer más que mirar absorta Ahí iba a acabar el joven que tanto apreciaba y admiraba con un afán casi idolátrico. Ya se sentía muerta si eso era verdad.

¿Acaso este era el final? Así es como terminaría todo…sin embargo; antes de que el daño alcanzara más allá del irremediable fin. Una esfera de aura impacto de lleno contra la espalda del corpulento matón y el complejo sistema motriz de la armadura, el cual al momento se vio forzado a liberar a su cautivo quien cayó de lleno al suelo rodando lejos de su verdugo. De mismo modo, un sonido metálico y un pequeño artilugio dio paso a una explosión de humo y aturdidor sonido que tomo por sorpresa a los presentes y no fue pasada por alto por las aeronaves que al ver su oportunidad de volver hacia la posición enemiga emprendieron la carga. En compañía de los corresponsales de campo que de inmediato enlazaron la transmisión de la señal, esto aún podía tener buena pinta.

El ataque había tomado por sorpresa a ambos malhechores pues de inmediato Lysson miro en dirección de dónde provino dicha andanada. Ahí mismo Lucario se encontraba recargando otra ronda la cual antes de adivinarlo, disparo a Pyror, el león pokemon uso un hiperayo para contrarrestarlo. Afortunadamente esto distrajo lo suficiente al pokemon felino para que dé improvisto un Megablaziken apareciera de la nada usando un rizo defensivo sumado a una envestida, y consiguiese derribar al pokemon león liberando con ello a Pikachu y Froagie que de inmediato tomaron distancia prudente antes de reiniciar la ofensiva.

Casi de inmediato. Fenekin quien había aparecido en el momento oportuno, lanzo un ataque de sorpresa hacia el líder Flare cuyas ropas al contacto con las chispas del ataque comenzaron a incendiarse. Ante la sorpresa Lysson perdió su agarre de Serena que al ver su oportunidad en la confusión descargo un duro golpe con el codo en el estómago de su opresor quien fue tomado con la guardia baja y no pudo reaccionar ante el contraataque de la ojiazul. Serena por su lado aprovecho la ventaja para sujetar el maletín y arrebatarlo de las manos de Lysson a quien antes de emprender alguna respuesta, solo pudo ver como la jovencita descargaba un porrazo con el portafolio.

.

.

Ash se incorporó débilmente…estaba furioso…posiblemente tenía lesiones de gravedad, un hilo de sangrecorrió de sus labios pero eso no nublo su deseo de venganza. Encaro a su agresor, Xero aparentemente estaba teniendo problemas con los sistemas mecánicos de su traje, era débil una ventaja. Lamentablemente Ash también lo era, no podía hacer mucho ¿O sí?

.

.

-¡Ash! –Serena alcanzo al azabache y de inmediato le insto a seguirlo, alejándose de aquellos dos oponentes y también del bode de la torre.

-Serena…-Ash alcanzo a tomar a Serena del hombro mientras los dos se alejaban de la nueva batalla llevándose el maletín en medio.

.

.

Tras haber superado su leve noqueo y de apagar el fuego en su ropa, Lysson decidió tomar lo necesario de su máquina y salir corriendo de ahí. Lamentablemente aquello fue imposible de alcanzar, pues un impactrueno seguido de un hidrobomba terminó por destruir ese endiablado apartado el cual exploto frente a su creador. Pikachu y Froagui acabaron de una vez por todos los planes de los Flare

En apoyo del entrenador y sus pokemon había llegado aquel mismo pokemon evolucionado quien en esta oportunidad se hallaba acompañado de un misterioso enmascarado, de cuya identidad cubría con aquellos ropajes que emulaban un aspecto vagamente acorde al de su pokemon. Lysson apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecir antes de ver el proyecto de su vida morir ese fatídico día.

.

.

Ash por su parte se encontraba abatido y con apenas fuerza suficiente. Estaba postrado contra la pared mientras Serena utilizaba un pañuelo para vendar su frente mientras que con un pedazo de su falda vendaba su mano derecha la cual se veía realmente mal. La pelea había sido atroz y aun no habíaterminado.

Xero se vio forzado a abandonar su armadura, ahora fuera de esta tuvo idea de liberar a su Megacharizar negro el cual utilizo para emparejar la pelea contra Mega Blaziquen y Megalucario. El pokemon recién llegado de inmediato se sumó a Pyror quien a pesar de su poder había sido superado y sin apoyo de su entrenador no podía llegar al estado mega, aun así los tres pokemon que completaban el equipo tampoco tenían el apoyo de su entrenador para pelear. Sin embargo este Megacharizar tampoco tendría gran ayuda de pate de Xero.

Xero se dirigía hacia donde su jefe se había quedado mientras la batalla pokemon se daba lugar, sin embargo cuando dio vuelta cerca de la esquina norte de la torre, un fuerte golpe aterrizo sobre su cara derribándolo hacia el suelo. El golpe fue tal que había roto las gafas del gordo científico y producido una gran marca en su frente. Al incorporarse, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Ash, sin su chaqueta azul, sus brazos descubiertos de poco más arriba del codo hasta sus muñecas y un guantelete roto daban fe del martirio sufrido por el joven y su intención de ajustar cuentas. En efecto había sido Ash quien lo había golpeado, el arma contundente; un extintor en sus manos.

.

.

-Tu…-Xero se levantó de frente al azabache con intención de cobrarle la nueva jugada. En respuesta Ash le roció el químico anti-incendios justo en la cara, lo que causo una ceguera temporal pero suficiente para iniciar la faena

.

.

Lysson estaba derrotado era ya un hecho. Muerto o no. Ash Ketchum, el joven elegido lo había derrotado. Tanto esfuerzo y la movilización de toda su organización para asegurar toda ciudad Luminalia para que un simple grupo de intrusos en la torre prisma y sus pokemons echaran por tierra sus esfuerzos e ideales. Bueno el factor sorpresa del enmascarado había jugado buena parte de la maniobra, pero el caso era el mismo. Solo quedaba escapar, si es que los pokemon del mocoso y la zorra de su amiga junto con ese prospecto a superhéroe se lo impidiesen, y estaba demasiado herido de su orgullo para permitirse tal vergüenza.

Afortunadamente al observar la batalla entre los pokemon oponentes y su Pyror, noto también al Megacharizard de su asistente Xero, podía bien persuadir al pokemon dragón de ayudarle a escapar. Sin embargo al dirigirse a un sitio donde realizar su movimiento, se topó con la pequeña Fenekin que hacía rato había intervenido para ventaja de Serena.

.

.

-Pero si eres esa maldita zorra. Ven aquí te voy a hacer pedazos. –antes de poder darle una oportunidad Fenekin emprendió la huida siendo seguido por el pelirrojo, no sabía que más que intentar cobrar venganza, estaba siendo dirigido a una trampa.

.

.

Pyror se encontraba abrumado, apenas y podía enfocar la vista sobre un solo objetivo, lo ataques rápidos de Pikachu, las trampas sucias de Froaguie y la táctica de Lucario junto con el poder avasallante de Megablaziken habían sacado factura. El pokemon león finalmente fue derribado por un ataque conjunto de Megalucario y Megablaziken. Derribado el león de fuego, era momento de centrarse en el Megacharizar, Pikachu y compañía prácticamente estaban huyendo del pokemon dragón.

.

.

/

.

.

La mala pinta que había previsto de esta situación se había vuelto en júbilo y ánimo. Cuando la señal se retransmitió nuevamente con apenas tiempo de los informantes para enlazar la señal. La gran mayoría de gente que fue tomada con guardia baja, en especial el grupo de jóvenes mujeres que habían sido asaltadas por tremenda nota negra ahora miraban atónitas lo que muchos describirían como una autentica lucha de gladiadores. Y muchas de ellas quedaron atónitas con el espectáculo en vivo que tenían

Los hermanos Limone estaban ahora tan entusiasmados que debían contenerse de expresar su ánimo positivo pues aún se encontraban en terreno hostil pero eso era lo de menos, la situación se había vuelto a favor de todos en un santiamén. La pequeña Bonnie parecía incluso emocionarse a tal punto que alentaba a con aquella euforia típica de los niños como ella.

.

.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! ¡Dale duro! ¡Dale! –La pequeña se encontraba animando a nadie más ni menos que a su hermano mayor adoptivo, pues alentaba al joven azabache que seguramente se encontraba en una situación distinta a la de la última sintonía.

.

.

/

.

.

En efecto la gente de Kalos y todos sus conocidos estaban ahora apoyando a Ash de una forma que ni siquiera lo había hecho durante la competencia pokemon. Ash había tomado la ofensiva y vaya que la estaba desquitando.

Con Xero cegado por el polvo quimico el azabache había comenzado a descargar una serie de golpes con el extintor una y otra vez sobre el corpulento científico. Xero intento tomar ventaja tratando de arrebatarle el extintor, Ash siguió atacando y en ningún momento dejo de arremeter contra el gamberro que apenas estuvo de liquidarlo.

Lo descrito ahora era tan increíble que varias de esas jóvenes que miraban esto obtuvieron distintos puntos de vista, unas; seguramente las más enérgicas o jóvenes, esbozaron sus brazos levantadas de su asiento imitando los golpes del azabache como si fuera una competencia de boxeo, de una forma similar a Bonnie. Otras no pudieron guardarse la sonrisa y algo de sorpresa pues veían una faceta del azabache que por mucho dictaba una bravura y un valor dignos de cualquier caballero de antaño, y unas cuantas sintieron algo de temor mezclado con admiración pero más que nada optimismo; Ash Ketchum se había vuelto un hombre de armas tomar. A pesar de la división de opiniones entre todas ellas, cada una convergió en un punto. Su aprecio y admiración por el joven habían sido renovados con tremenda exhibición de gallardía y bravura, como un auténtico gladiador que se gana el afecto y deseo de las espectadoras que lo observan derramar su sangre y la de su adversario en la arena. Totalmente irresistible.

Tras una oportunidad e irónicamente alejándose del azabache, tras verse ahora superado Xero aprovecho lo suficiente para hacerse de una palanca de acero, seguro que dejada por el y su gente sin otros fines más que el que ahora el científico corpulento le encontraba. Ash esquivo el ´primer golpe, una patada en su muslo lesionado casi hacen perder el equilibrio del elegido, pero en respuesta se apartó de donde el maldito Xero había aparecido

A fin de acabar con Ash de una vez el matón de Lysson levanto la palanca en un golpe descendente sobre el elegido que de inmediato interpuso el tanque presurizado el cual al ser perforado con la punta de esta, libero el resto de su contendió justo sobre ambos contendientes. Nuevamente aturdido por el polvo químico Xero pedio su blanco y solo pudo alcanzar a ver como Ash le lanzo el tanque mismo que termino lesionando una de sus piernas dejando al hombre de rodilla al piso. Al verse sin ninguna arma más que sus manos; Ash cargo contra su oponente, había que terminar esto de una vez.

/

Serena se encontraba acorralada. Había terminado en la esquina sur donde Lysson había planeado escapar. Para ello ordeno a Charizard abandonar la batalla en el momento adecuado. El problema es que el pokemon dragón ahora se veía en una situación difícil con el resto de los pokemon acosándole. Sin verse con recursos a la mano; el ahora frustrado líder de los Flare veía la oportunidad de escape asegurada cuando apareció por el lado opuesto de la torre, la toma de un rehén.

Serena era esa prospecta a escudo humano pues se encontraba acorralada ahí de rodillas con una posible lesión en su pierna. Lysson podría lanzarla al vacío pero en serio la necesitaría más ahora que solo quedaba Charizard y que esta se veía francamente superado. Por suerte Serena tenía otros planes en mente.

/

Ash envistió a Xero intentando derrumbar al regordete hombre por el borde de la torre, cosa que tomo por alerta al helicóptero de los medios y la escena vista en vivo. Sin embargo el sujeto que había lidiado con el golpe del tanque sobre su cuerpo busco la forma de lanzar a Ash lejos de sí, ambos contrincantes habían quedado de frente uno contra el otro.

.

.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto! –Xero se levantó casi tan rápido como Ash, libándose finalmente del polvo en sus ojos pudo ver vagamente al mocoso que debía eliminar y se quedaba ahí quieto como piedra, esperando su nueva jugada. Xero sonrió perversamente mientras se llevo la mano a la funda de su cinto para obtener su arma. Lentamente su sonrisa se borro cuando no sintió nada. Un rápido vistazo confirmo que el arma en cuestión no se encontraba en su sitio.

-¿Buscabas esto? –Ash ostento dicha arma en su mano izquierda.

-Mocoso malparido…-escuipio a su enemigo mientras veía el arma de fuego en manos de su joven enemigo. –¡Te voy a!

El sonido del disparo tomo por sorpresa a muchos ahí presentes. Los espectadores lo vieron tan claro como el agua. Xero quedo mirando a Ash mientras un fuerte golpe le dejaba sin aliento, luego su vista se nublo en tono carmín y antes que nada, toco su estómago con sus dedos…sangre embadurnaba estos cuando los vio nuevamente, y luego…enfoco su vista en el Elegido por Arceus.

-Mi madre…es Delia Ketchum…una verdadera dama…a diferencia…de la tuya. –Sin vacilar Ash disparo de nuevo. La bala impacto de lleno en la frente del hombre, matando al infeliz de una vez por todas. Ash se había manchado las manos de sangre por primera vez el amanecer de este fatídico día. Sin embargo debía reconocer la situación antes de cualquier criterio. Arceus lo entendería. No hubo remordimiento no vacilo no sintió pesar, este era un hombre malo y como tal debía ser castigado. No tenia elección…Arceus lo entendería y sino…bueno a pensar en eso después, esto no terminaba todavía.

.

.

/

.

.

La gente había visto esto en vivo y a todo color e incluso llego a atemorizar a algunos. Esto no solía verse muy a menudo, menos en una región supuestamente tan pacifica y utópica como Kalos. Sin embargo, tras los eventos de los últimos días pues la situación se había vuelto realmente tan extrema como para ser prejuicioso. Además de que todos vieron también lo acontecido minutos antes y seguramente las cosas quedarían más que aclarada cuando esto volviese a la normalidad.

Si alguien en específico quedo más que exaltado por lo que habían visto, fue sin duda Delia Ketchum…así como Grace Ivonne, y ya no decir más de los hermanos Limone y de todos los amigos y conocidos del azabache. Seguro que cada quien haría su criterio, pero más de uno acordaría que esto había sido el último recurso.

.

.

-Tira el arma o mato a tu novia…-Lysson había aparecido por una puerta trayendo consigo a Serena. La chica estaba asustada. Pero Ash solo se dio vuelta para mirar la situación. Este maldito había hecho de todo, había dirigido a un grupo de maleantes contra una ciudad entera, ordeno atacar a cientos de inocentes, seguramente lastimado a muchos y posiblemente quitándoles la vida a varios más, había intentado matarlo a él e incluso tenía intenciones de quedarse con Serena para su perversión. Aunque no fuese en si su novia, Ash no lo negaba, este no era momento para ponerse melodramático y menos barajar si tenía o no alguna relación íntima con Serena más allá de una casi hermandad.

A fin de cuentas, lastimas a Serena y usarla de escudo era lo que más le enfurecía. Y ahora como un cobarde; intentar usarla para escapar. Esto no tenía perdón de Arceus y tampoco del azabache, menos ahora que había descubierto lo que se siente arrebatarle la vida a un hombre.

-La soltare. Pero primero libera a Serena…

-Crees que soy estúpido. La degollare antes de que dispares.

-Espera. Permíteme cambiar lugar con ella. –Ash miro a Serena mientas esta le miraba con un semblante neutral algo quería decirle ¿Pero qué? Lo mejor era esperar el momento justo.

-¡Alto ahí Lysson! Ríndete de una vez. Este derrotado, tu plan estropeado y la policía en camino. Todo termino. –El enmascarado finalmente apareció detrás del líder pelirrojo. –Observa. –Señalo hacia los helicópteros en derredor y a los pokemons que le rodeaban, todos ellos en contra suya. –Ríndete ahora mientras puedas obtener una oportunidad.

-Me lo dice el que esta a punto de acompañarme por hacert de héroe solitario. –Mascullo mirando al héroe anónimo.

-No soy como tu Lysson. Soy un padre que cuida a sus pequeños y a esta ciudad. –A fin de acabar con esto o cierta oportunidad para ver su carrera terminada, el anónimo retiro su máscara para revelarse a toda Kalos, asi es; el misterioso héroe de Luminalia era el mismo Sr. Limone; el padre de los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie –Elijo ser lo que soy Lysson y así ayudo a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, haz lo que debes hacer Lysson, no lo que quieres hacer.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo elijo ser quien quiero ser y lo que quiero. Preferiría morir a no hacerlo…-Lysson marco su destino ante sus ahora verdugos. Extendió su mano alejando el cuchillo del cuello de Serena

-Entonces muere… –Serena revelo un pedazo de vidrio oculto en sus mallones negros, mismo que clavo en el hombro de su captor lo que permitió darle a Ash oportunidad más que conveniente para empuñar el arma y dispárale al pelirrojo apenas la ojiazul se apartó de él.

.

.

Lysoon fue derribado por cinco tiros descargados brutalmente, mismos que terminaron por derribar al hombre sin poder mostrar mayor resistencia, el abatido hombre perdió equilibrio y término cayendo por el borde del edificio, lamentablemente la brusquedad de su caída y la mala suerte sumadas, conspiraron contra Serena que fue pescada por el hombre y arrastrada fuera del borde del edificio.

.

.

¡NO! –En un impulso de adrenalina, ante la vista de su amiga de la infancia perderse al borde de la elevada torre; Ash se lanzó al rescate de Serena en una verdadera muestra de heroísmo desinteresado, soltando cualquier arma o apoyo que haya tenido a la mano y sacando fuerzas de donde pudo hacerlo. Afortunadamente El azabache alcanzo a tomar con ambas manos el brazo de la joven quien apenas pudo pescar a su amigo no sin antes percatarse la razón del peso extra que cargaba la joven encima.

-¡Ash no! –Limone advirtió mientras corría hacia el azabache miso al cual logro mantener sobre el borde de la torre para evitar la caída de ambos jóvenes. –Ash se balanceaba entre mantener a Serena y a él mismo sobre el borde del edificio percatándose ambos que Lysson aún seguía vivo y que estaba sujeto de la pierna izquierda de Serena.

-Moriremos todos…-Esas fueron las palabras del líder Flare mientras hacía peso extra para jalar a los dos chicos consigo a la muerte. Ash intento alcanzar el borde para auxiliarse de la mano de Limone con Serena, pero era mucho peso y no había solución fácil a este embrollo.

-Maldición…no puedo…-El azabache luchaba por traer de vuelta a la ojiceleste pero cierto era que el peso extra limitaba mucho sus esfuerzos.

-Ash…-Serena la llamo. –Déjamelo a mí.-Ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo…entonces la chica le sonrió de una forma que podía ser mezcla de seguridad y alegría.

-Nos iremos a la tumba…juntos. –Lysson maldijo sintiendo las heridas en su cuerpo mellar su voluntad.

-Te irás tu primero... –Serena le miro asistiéndose del agarre de Ash y luego de ofrecer un ceño déspota al maleante, le propino un duro golpe, pateándole en la cara. Lysson grito de rabia mientras se perdió cayendo al vacio hasta perderse de vista. Ash suspiro agradeciendo menos tensión en sus brazos. A fin de cuentas los dos lo habían conseguido.

-Serena… ¿Estás bien? –Ash le pregunto. Aparentemente ella estaba en mejores condiciones a las del joven.

-Descuida estoy bien Ashi. Y todo gracias a ti... –Serena presiono con afecto las manos del azabache mientras lo miraba cristalinamente. Entonces y con ayuda de Lemone; Ash pudo ayudarle a la joven a subir de vuelta a terreno seguro. Una vez fuera de peligro, ambos se abrazaron con alivio y tranquilidad.

-¿Ya…ya termino? –Pregunto el azabache. Abrazando fuertemente a la joven.

-Si...ya termino. Nos salvaste a todos…Ash…nos salvaste. –La chica había superado su sorpresa primaria para remplazarla por júbilo y alegría. Mismos que no escatimo en corresponder al joven.

-Serena…yo…yo… -El consuelo fue tal, que el azabache comenzó a sollozar lentamente mientras volvía a mirar a la joven, ofreciéndole un rostro quebrado en llanto.

-Ash…yo…tengo…tengo…-Serena lo miro, le partia en serio el alma verlo asi.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! –Clemont y Bonnie aparecieron por una de las puertas. Aparentemente habían hecho su camino con el resto de los pokemon cubriéndoles. Lemone se levantó, para saludar a sus queridos hijos y se sintió aliviado de verlos a salvo. A su vez, Bonnie que fue la primera en verlo, pudo reconocerlo a pesar de los ropajes de héroe. Sinceramente la sonrisa de Bonnie y el ceño aliviado de Clemont fueron oro para ojos de su padre que fue a recibirlos con un abrazo familiar, lleno de amor paternal.

.

.

Casi de inmediato varios guardias pokemon seguidos de sus fieles acompañantes ingresaron a la cima de la torre para percatarse que el sitio se encontraba asegurado, no por ellos sino por los héroes y sus propios pokemons que ahora hacían grupo en torno a la familia Lemone y la pareja que se abrazaba ante las cámaras del equipo corresponsal en una perfecta toma sobre el matinal cielo de Luminalia. A su vez los helicópteros hacían un sobrevuelo más cercano haciendo espacio para descender de uno a uno.

.

.

-Término. Ash todo acabo. –La joven derramo lágrimas de felicidad mientas aferraba mas al azabache y ambos jóvenes se desmoronaban en consuelo mutuo tan íntimo que por un momento Serena no podía creerlo. Al fin, después de varios días de temor y angustia, habían conseguido salir librados de ese horror y lo mejor de todo estaban juntos. Solo faltaba decírselo de una vez por todas. Ahora más que nunca.

-Ash…te…te quiero decir algo… -La joven se libero de su abrazo para encontrarse con su mirada

-¿Que es-Serena? –Le pregunto una vez la tuvo al frente para averiguar que aquejaba a la joven. Era ideas suyas, o Serena se veía aun mas radiante en el amanecer que se avecinaba.

-Desde…ese día que te conocí yo…te…yo te…yo eh querido estar contigo…porque siempre- ¡TE AME! –La joven le dijo casi en un grito para luego besarlo. El atrevido acto de arrojo fue en poco tiempo recompensado por el azabache que sea por lo inverosímil o el siempre hecho de celebrar o mejor aún, de corresponder a ese sentimiento, le respondió acariciando su cabello mientras seguían postrados en el suelo.

.

.

Había terminado, y tan pronto como esto, sucedió los presentes ahí se vieron sorprendidos en diferentes grados, pero lo que fue una bomba de rating fue la toma que el helicóptero de los medios estaba capturando, dando un final a esta historia digno de una película, y cerrada finalmente con los guardias, que tras cerciorarse de que la zona era segura procedieron a disparar un par de bengalas verdes; las cuales fueron un cambio radical al amanecer de tono durazno y rojizo. El humo verde indicaba que la torre de Luminalia había sido asegurada y que los miembros del Team flama habían sido vencidos o forzados a retirarse.

De igual modo y conforme la vista se apartaba lejos de esa torre se podían ver más helicópteros arribar a la ciudad y casi enseguida, mas bengalas de humo verde se veían lanzadas desde edificios alternos. Como si fuese un espectáculo sincronizado en toda la ciudad. Finalmente Luminalia era liberada de las manos del Team Flare, pero la verdadera victoria había venido de aquella batalla librada a sangre fría en la cima de la torre Prisma, que pudo haber terminado en derrota, pero que a fin de cuentas; había sido ganada por Ash y sus amigos…y los logros de esta hazaña habían sido vistas por mucha gente no solo en Kalos sino en distintos lados de varias regiones.

Esta victoria marcaba el fin de una odisea, pero también; el inicio de una historia diferente, una que veríamos menos turbia y por el contrario más amena. Y pensar que todo seria originado por la victoria del ahora reconocido "Defensor de Kalos". Lo que dicho Defensor o HEROE estaba lejos de averiguar, es que no solo el amor de Serena había sido revelado ese día, sino que había por cuenta propia dejado cimientos libres a la que sería una nueva aventura que seguro estaría más que animoso de vivir, una menos turbia claro está.

.

Pronto lo veríamos de nueva cuentea, cargando hacia la acción y veríamos también, no solo a su más reciente y a la vez su más antigua amiga como su ahora primer amor, sino que igual veremos de las que a su vez; llegaran a ser reconocidas como: "Las damas del campeón."

.

Pero esa es otra historia

.

.

.

_**Comienzo…**_

.

.

.

_Buenos queridos lectores con esto llegamos al fin del inicio, controvertido pero cierto. El que acaban de leer ahora es solo el prólogo de un grandioso fic, aunque honestamente pienso que también será de cortas entregas, una trama más sencilla y calmada, comparada con lo que vimos ahora pero descuiden, sabré compensar las cosas. Bueno pues ahí lo tienen: Ash Ketcyhum salva el día no sin haber casi muerto y claro, haber asesinado a dos personas, pero eran maleantes así que, qué más da. En fin en una lucha entre el bien y el mal se han visto duelos más críticos que ahora._

_Bueno…como recomendación para su gusto, pueden acompañar esta lectura de la mano de grandioso material acústico que pueden encontrar en youtube a solo un clic de distancia. Mmm Mas o menos en el orden que más les convenga pueden buscar estos temas para hacer de su lectura más épica: "The Arrival Halo 4 OST" "117 Halo 4 OST" También pueden usar los temas de "From Two Steps To Hell" En particular: "Defensors to Earth" "With the strengh of thounsand mens" y "Heart to Corage" en ese mismo orden para poder disfrutar mejor de este prologo que cierto permítanme decirles esta BARBAROOOOO! XD Pero si quieren una recomendación para la confesión de Serena, pueden oír "Undying Love." Eso si será bárbaro!_

_Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí les dejo y me paso a retirar. En verdad agradecería mucho sus reviews favs y follows y pues espero que tengan un buen recibimiento de este fic que si bien será de trama Harem, puede que tenga ciertas tendencias más afines que otras, eso tendrán que descubrirlo por cuenta propia._

_De momento…me despido…pero VOLVERE…_

_._

_._

_Sato Vampire fuera._


	2. Capitulo I: Judmenday

Saludos de nueva cuenta estimados lectores y colegas de Fanfiction. Vengo a traerles el primer capítulo de este interesante fic. TheChampion´sLadys que por lo que eh visto antes de cumplir el primer mes, ha sido bien recibido por ustedes queridos lectores. En realidad siento que el prologo pudo haber estado mejor estructurado, narrado y escrito pero bueno digamos que no me tome enserio la revisión previa. Eso lo demuestran los errores que se colaron en el producto final y la necesidad de lectores Beta que puedan señalar los desperfectos en narrativa y ortografía. En fin son los gajes de trabajar en solitario.

Bien, antes que nada quiero agradecer las continuas opiniones de superjettjhon117, FireAki, Shion, FutterRage y Yami15 por tan notoria opinión respecto a varios de mis trabajos. La vedad es bueno contar con varios lectores como ustedes. También quiero agradecer a nuevos comentaristas como "The knight of hope" por ser el primero en comentar, así como de ofrecer su ayuda de Beta Reader, de igual forma debo agradecerle a los demás por su opiniones, y adición de favoritos y follow. Bien entonces habiendo pasado agradecimientos, vayamos a lo siguiente.

NA: Como notas de autor siento que debo informales de algo que puede o no gustarles a ustedes pero no tengo opción. Esto me quitara o no lectores no lo sé, solo sé que lo voy a decir ahora mismo. Este es un harem para Ash, de acuerdo. Y lamento decirles que aunque aparezca la protagonista, no habrá…repito "**No habrá Pokeshipping**". Así es. No habrá pokeshipping en este fic ni en este harem ni en ningún otro fic que haya publicado o vaya a publicar en el futuro. La repuesta; se los diré: Aun cuando se dice que todos los fans que seguimos pokemon o al menos el anime desde su aparición hasta el presente, fuimos Pokeshippings en su momento. Pues perdónenme damas y caballeros pero no se que le ven a Misty que aun ahora sigue manteniendo una legión de pokeshippers tan numerosa y que en palabras de un buen comentarista en mis fics. -Han plagado fanfiction net con trabajos de distinta índole – y con piedra angular; esta pareja tan popular si le podemos decir así.

En vista que ah habido lectores que expresan su desdén respecto a la presencia de Misty en harems o como pareja formal de Ash en su versión shipping, encontraran un respiro en esta excepción y con esto aprovecho también para decirles que el harem que está a punto de formase (para bien o mal del pobre azabache) estará conformado por una selección especial de chicas…para ello me informe más o menos de manera adecuada basándome tanto en lo que vimos en el anime y las películas, como lo que ha prosperado en el fandom en general. Todo ello exceptúa a dos chicas que nunca aparecieron en el anime pero si fueron la sensación del momento y que para alegría de nosotros tendrán su chance en este fic al lado del azabache.

En fin; algo ultimo que añadir es que cambie la reseña de personajes que se observan en la introducción. En principio porque no me di la gran importancia en añadir a las coprotagonistas, ahora como dije quedo editado; mostrando tanto a Cynthia como a… ¿Bonnie? Si, así es; Bonnie. Esto tiene respuesta, y tiene que ver con el margen de edades de las integrantes del harem poseerá, habrá una jerarquía con estructura de castas o clases, en la que dependiendo factores como edad, experiencia y algunos detalles, definirán esta curiosa coalición de chicas. Y supongo que ya les da una idea de lo que les espera ver. Jejeje al menos de entrada tenemos rubias XD.

Muy bien creo que ah sido suficiente introducción por el momento, pasemos entonces a ver que es lo que depara esta historia, y eso empieza así:

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

_Champions Ladys_

**-Capítulo I-**

.

.

Había transcurrido exactamente una semana desde el incidente de ciudad Luminaria y al igual que toda Kalos, la ciudad y sus habitantes intentaban sanar las heridas producidas durante esos oscuros días que devastaron gravemente a la "Ciudad de las luces". La batalla por Luminaria, cobro la vida de muchas personas y desplazo a casi todos los ciudadanos de la urbe, sin olvidar las cicatrices físicas como psicológicas que quedaron marcadas sobre aquellos que fueron directamente afectados por esta tragedia.

El daño humano era cuantioso y no menor el daño socioeconómico; gran parte de la infraestructura de la ciudad se encontraba seriamente dañada, a consecuencia de las luchas que se dieron por liberarla de los Flare. Infraestructuras de servicios como el agua y la electricidad, así como las rutas de transporte era un caso parecido. Prácticamente la ciudad se encontraba paralizada, mientras la gente exigía raudales poder entrar a la ciudad con interés del volver a sus hogares y a sus rutinas diarias lo más pronto posible.

El Team Flare; orquesta de este incidente había sido derrotado, destruido y desarticulado, sus fondos bancarios congelados, sus instalaciones tomadas por la guardia de Kalos y una autentica "cacería de brujas" emprendida por toda la región con el propósito de detener a los remanentes que habían escapado tras la batalla. Cientos de arrestados entre soldados, asistentes, técnicos y científicos así como simpatizantes e informantes de la organización criminal que desfilaron por Luminaria hacia "los campos de prisioneros" improvisados rápidamente en ciertas zonas como el aeropuerto de Luminaria, donde también se había instalado unos de los principales cuarteles de la guardia de Kalos.

Para cuando los juicios iniciaron, las cortes de Luminaria y de toda la región, se vieron excedidas en su capacidad para dictar sentencias y castigos. Los crímenes estaban más que confirmados por la misma gente de Luminaria, quienes honestamente no querían esperar por un veredicto más que obvio.

Pese a la contradicción que resultaba esto, el gobierno de Kalos había procedido con el pretexto de hacer valer la ley y ejercer una justicia equitativa, estos prisioneros debían recibir un juicio, aun cuando claramente se les podía declarar traidores a su patria. Si esto ya era demasiado cínico por parte de las autoridades, es importante saber que el juicio que estamos a punto de presenciar, da por hecho que no todos los procesados, eran miembros del Team Flare...y es aquí; donde realmente lo contradictorio del asunto tomaba sentido.

Esta mañana, la corte principal de Luminaria; Cenit, actual sede del gobierno regional, donde se impartirían los juicios de mayor importancia; seria escenario de una "batalla" muy distinta, totalmente inesperada tanto para la gente de toda Kalos como para nosotros mismos. La noticia había sido difundida unos tres días atrás, los preparativos improvisados de inmediato, no había tiempo para formalidades excesivamente lentas y poco eficaces, e inapropiadas para la ocasión, Luminaria debía de enfrentar este desafíos al par de atender la reconstrucción de la ciudad y velar por sus ciudadanos. A fin de cuentas este juicio se realizaría con lo disponible, pues solo sería el primero muchos más que estaban por realizarse.

La marcada diferencia entre este juicio y los demás, era que un número considerable de gente que estaba a fueras de la corte con intenciones de averiguar una o dos cosas en relación, pero por ahora ellos solo podían esperar a que las puertas se abriesen una vez llegado el momento.

.

.

Ahora mismo en el interior de Cenit, el tribunal de Kalos se dispone a abrir juicio contra el entrenador pokemon oriundo de Kanto; Ashford Satoshi Ketchum, por "crímenes contra el estado" –En lo que irónicamente seria conocido como el juicio contra el héroe de Luminaria, titulo con el que llegaría a ser conocido el entrenador–Así es. El inculpado que desfilaría por el tribunal rumbo a la corte no era nadie más ni menos que Ash Ketchum.

Cuando la noticia salió a luz pública, fue el equivalente de una bomba termonuclear detonando en medio de Nueva Tork, si es que así le queremos comparar. Obviamente esta noticia no solo quedo dentro de las fronteras de Kalos, el seguimiento que tuvo el incidente de Luminaria así como la fama bien recibida del azabache no hicieron mucho por contenerlo.

A pesar de la opinión pública, quienes ya habían ascendido al joven azabache hasta un estatus prácticamente de leyenda, el mencionado así como otros casos singulares, recibiría un procesos de investigación, principalmente por la política tan extrema que había adoptado el gobierno de Cenit.

Kalos había puesto al joven elegido en una complicada situación; ser acusado de doble homicidio, más específicamente, por el asesinato de Sir Lysson Flare, miembro destacado de la nobleza de Kalos, y el Profesor Shiruka Xero; distinguido técnico-científico, segundo al mando de la organización y director del laboratorio de Lysson.

El gobierno de Kalos, había hecho las investigaciones necesarias, y por inverosímil que esto sonaba; considero prioritario para acelerar el restablecimiento del orden en la región, definir si Ash Ketchum era un héroe o un criminal. Por ello el caso de Ash resulto tan singular, prácticamente único en su tipo, sin embargo esto lo ponía en una situación equivalente a jugar la ruleta rusa, podría jalar del gatillo y salir librado de toda culpa, o perderlo todo en el proceso.

De más era decir la moral del elegido por Arceus, siendo un joven entrenador pokemon, y aparte; un idealista de noble corazón que siempre ha buscado el bien común y ayudado a aquellos que lo han solicitado sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora sin más ni más; ser enjuiciado por algo tan grave como el homicidio, aun cuando haya sido en defensa propia, aquello seguramente había afectado al pobre chico a un punto relativamente serio.

A fin de cuentas el tiempo había llegado. Para bien o para mal; el día de hoy, Ash Ketchum enfrentaría a la corte de Cenit en busca de su libertad, solo esperaba tener una mitad del valor que había tenido cuando enfrento a los Flare en la Torre Prisma, no pensó siquiera que esto fuese relativamente más extremo.

La corte de Cenit era muy semejante a un anfiteatro; un recinto semi-circular que disponía en su lado circunferente de un par de filas compuestas cada una de 10 filas de asientos interrumpidos por tres corredores parcialmente escalonados; dos en los laterales y uno justo frente al estrado. Los miembros de la corte, el jurado y la junta de testigos, se distribuirían en los palcos de frente a la multitud presente, relegando a las partes en conflicto en sus respectivos escritorios, a cada lado del estrado donde el enjuiciado seria puesto a declarar; rodeado y abrumado por toda la atención puesta sobre si. Como si esto más que ser una corte, fuera una plaza de ejecución pública o peor, una arena romana. Vaya particularidad del entorno; Ash iba a ser juzgado por todos los presentes y eso sencillamente era algo demasiado para la fortaleza del joven elegido. Solo esperaba que la ayuda brindada por sus aliados y la confianza de sus amigos le diera la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar esta difícil batalla.

.

.

/

.

.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Ash ketchum ingreso a la corte, escoltado por dos guardias, sus brazos aprisionados. Aun poseía sus mismas prendas de vestir. Esto tenía una explicación pues con la tragedia de Luminaria todavía fresca; la estética tanto del acusado como de la corte y de los presentes, así como del entorno en general, era segundo término.

Por esa misma razón el joven elegido avanzo hacia el estrado vistiendo su mismo guardarropa que el día de la batalla, todo menos su chaqueta y su gorra, las cuales había perdido o desgastado demasiado para ser útiles. Esto les presento a la corte una primera vista de lo que ese joven había visto solo por darle una rápida pasada a los desgarres y cortes que la tela ofrecía, y que en unos casos hacia poco por ocultar las heridas aun frescas y cicatrices recién dibujadas.

En una primera vista el cambio de luces desconcertó al joven entrenador, que al verse rodeado de una multitud de personas en la penumbra inicial, se sintió asustado, arrepentido y avergonzado. Era bueno saber que al menos su madre no estaba presente, no hubiese aguantado la vergüenza y seguramente tampoco las lagrimas.

Al momento de ser forzado a caminar escalinatas abajo, Ash reprimió su miedo pero la vergüenza y la pena le obligaron a bajar la mirada. No tenía cara para ver a esa gente de frente, seguro que todos ahí lo odiarían más allá de sentir culpa o lastima. Se pregunto por Serena y los hermanos Lemone, un intento por levantar la vista y buscarlos se esfumo en cuanto regreso a la realidad. No quería ver a esa gente a la cara, no lo aguantaría. Simplemente se limito a seguir su camino hacia el estrado, uno muy lento según él.

.

.

/

.

.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de llegar a la "arena", en los últimos asientos. La guardia se detuvo, Ash lo noto, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces alguien entro en su campo visual, unos zapatos de color café seguido de unos pantalones de vestir color beige y acompañado por lo que parecía ser una bata de laboratorio. Ash tuvo la tentación de elevar la vista, aun contra su voluntad. Lentamente elevo la mirada y observo a quien le había enfrentado; El profesor Oak. Ash parpadeo confuso y sin entender que sucedía, entonces descubrió que no solo era el profesor quien se encontraba ahí, a la derecha del mencionado, estaba Delia Ketchum; la autora de sus dias.

Ash sintió el terror y la pena apoderarse de su mente, definitivamente no aguantaría las lagrimas derramarse. Entonces, noto algo que hasta entonces el miedo y la paranoia le habían impedido distinguir. Las miradas de Delia y el profesor, no estaban llenas de rencor, odio o indiferencia. Todo lo contrario; gestos consoladores, sonrisas confortables y miradas tranquilizadoras era lo que sus expresiones mostraban al joven. El aura que ello traía era positiva y de apoyo. Su madre incluso se reprimió las lágrimas en un gesto de dolor pero también de esperanza. Ellos estaban aquí de sorpresa para el azabache en primer lugar, para apoyarlo en esta hora oscura y no eran los únicos.

Conforme el azabache amplio su campo visual, en respuesta al velo que se había quitado de los ojos, descubrió en esa misma fila de asientos, junto a su madre y el profesor se encontraban sus amigos de toda Kanto; Brock, Misty, Tracey, incluso Molly y su padre el profesor Specer, que habían venido desde Jotho a apoyarlo, era increíble...sobre todo porque la última vez que vio a Molly era incluso más joven que Bonnie, ahora bien podía sacarle un par de años a la pequeña rubia. Pero la sorpresa no quedó ahí.

En una fila más arriba, pudo ver a Scott; su representante y asesor durante los días de su campaña en Kanto por "la batalla de la frontera". Del mismo modo, aquellos que podían considerarse ya sus contrapartes en esa línea de batalla, aguardaban por él; desde Anabel y Greta, hasta Noland y Brandon. Cada uno de ellos, mostro muy a su manera, el apoyo y confianza que le guardaban. En un gesto confuso pero más aliviado él se percató de la gran verdad que le rodeaba.

Su sorpresa se intensifico cuando descubrió que en definitiva tenia aliados, y que esos aliados habían venido a apoyarlo. Al menos tres cuartas parte de esa corte, estaban ocupados por personas que él había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes desde sus inicios en Kanto hasta ahora en el mismo Kalos. Ash Ketchum no solo tenía una cantidad de amigos considerablemente numerosa, sino que muchos de esos amigos eran personas destacadas y hasta cierto punto influyentes.

El "grupo" de aliados, estaba compuesto por una gamma de personas de diferentes lares y edades; Desde líderes de gimnasio como Norman Balance, que estaba ahí junto con su familia, (Sobre todo los hermanos Balance), campeones regionales y miembros de altos mandos en diferentes regiones como Cynthia S. Ash la reconoció de inmediato pues era imperdible reconocer a una mujer de casi dos metros de altura con una indomable cabellera rubio dorado que era tan larga como su estatura total, eso y su indumentaria de color oscuro que había retomado quizá en intento de lucir formal. Tampoco había que olvidar a miembros de la comunidad científico-pokemon, hombres y mujeres de ciencia como el profesor Elm, el profesor Birch, la profesora Juniper, incluso el profesor Rowan que aparentaba ser un hombre frio y aquí estaba.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían venido hasta Kalos, aun dejando asuntos pendientes en sus respectivos hogares. Esto era sin duda increíble, sin olvidar a muchos más que en vista de la ayuda que el elegido les había proporcionado en su momento, no estaban presentes pero no significaba que no lo apoyasen desde donde se encontraban, aun cuando fuese un apoyo moral. Y ya no decir de los otros entrenadores, criadores y coordinadores de su misma generación, como Dawn, May, Lyra, Meicy, Iris, Bell, Langley. Aliados como Cilan, Marcus, Harrison y Ritchie. Incluso rivales, como Paul y Tobías, hasta el mismísimo N estaba ahí. Sin duda esto no tenía comparación. De más estaba decir que sin querer, Ash Ketchum había reclutado a un vasto ejercito de aliados que en este momento resultaban de gran ayuda, Eran su otro "Gran equipo" pues si bien sus pokemon siempre le sería leales en todo. Un logro mayúsculo era poner a la gente de tu parte y Ash lo había conseguido sin intención previa.

Sin embargo todos ellos estaban aquí, en Kalos en esta corte, y habían venido a apoyarlo. No había duda que incluso los legendarios y porque no Arceus y su omnipresencia deberían estar de su lado. Ash volvió la atención y se paro frente el estrado, estaba consciente de que esta era una batalla, una muy difícil por cierto, pero estaba más que seguro que él no estaría solo, no con todo ese apoyo respaldándole, el cruzaría ese valle de las sombras y de la muerte…para salir libre de toda culpa.

Entonces volvió la vista a su madre y el profesor quienes asintieron levemente y entonces los guardias le instaron a seguir. Con paso neutro y mirada segura el azabache avanzo hasta estar frente al estrado, los guaridas tomaron lugar a cada lado suyo, Ash estaría relegado a una especie de palco de simple pequeño y simple, casi parecía una jaula de no ser porque no era más alto que la altura de su ombligo. Las luces disminuyeron, la imagen se aclaró, entonces todo era ahora más visible y fácil de reconocer, ahora que podía estar más seguro de lo que había a su alrededor, pudo concentrarse en enfrentar este juicio, solo esperaba que fuese el primero y el ultimo a la vez.

.

.

/

.

.

La corte tomo su lugar en el estrado más alto frente al resto de asistentes y enjuiciado, la mitad de ella para sorpresa y suerte de Ash, estaría conformada por el alto mando de Kalos, dirigidos por Diantha, y apoyado por Siebold tomarían parte de la junta que objetaría a favor del azabache. Caso contrario, la otra parte estaba representada por integrantes del gobierno de Kalos y la guardia pokemon. Ellos serian un punto y aparte, pues quizá no serian tan fáciles de convencer e incluso algunos de ellos considerarían el crimen de asesinar a Lysson mas grave que las infamias que este mismo hizo contra el pueblo.

Para complicar las cosas, cuando las facciones; defensora y acusadora se presentaron, alivio momentáneo fue para Ash la presencia de Lance y Lorely. Ellos le habían visitado anteriormente en su encierro con el propósito de hacerle saber que le defenderían en la corte. A pesar de que el joven no sabía como ellos podrían tomar el caso en manos, no dudo en aceptar su apoyo; Parecía que los viejos amigos aun guardaban sus secretos.

La situación se vio más amarga cuando la parte acusadora hizo acto de presencia; Los dos esbirros principales de Lysson, aparte de Xero; Los comandantes del Team Flare, la pareja de sub-lideres que habían dirigido a la mayoría de fuerzas Flare contra Luminaria, serian quienes llevasen la contraria. Ash no sabía sus nombres, pero los reconocía, sobre todo al individuo varón, quien por cierto guardaba un gran rencor, más aun después de que lo vio hacer esas fechorías durante esos días de asedio.

.

.

-De pie por favor, la corte entrara en sesión, todos presenten al juez Philip Petta. Máximo paladín de la guardia de Kalos y juez supremo de esta corte. –Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir al juez que impartiría este caso. Ash se mantuvo firme en su lugar, de pronto vio como desde el alto estrado donde la corte estaba, unas puertas se abrieron y un hombre de edad considerable, de gran tamaño, con el cabello parcialmente canoso, recortado en normativa y un bigote grueso y corto, vestía un uniforme de la guardia de Kalos, de color azul marino y un cinto de cuero negro.

A pesar de lo pulcro que parecía el uniforme, lo cierto es que se veía desalineado; frutos de la lucha recién terminada. Como tal miembro desfilo en su camino al estrado del juez, no escatimo en obtener saludos formales del resto de miembros de la corte, incluso el alto mando le guardo su considerable respeto. Petta; aun con una cortada fresca en su mejilla derecha no rompió su semblante férreo y estricto, el hombre parecía tener el porte de un Steelix, dicha expresión no se doblego…salvo quizás cuando una vez en su sitio, pudo contemplar al jovencito que estaba en el estrado del acusado.

Petta mostro una mirada hasta cierto punto comprensiva, su actitud fue muy distinta cuando enfoco su atención a los comandantes Flare, sus mortales enemigos, estos solo pudieron mostrar una mirada neutral al mismo tiempo que parecían ver a alguien entre las filas del alto mando con una actitud de reclamo. Una vez terminado su escrutinio sobre el documento que tenía el caso, Petta levanto su "martillo" –Una pistola– y golpeando su escritorio con la cacha de esta inicio el juicio.

.

.

-Sentados. –fue la orden tajante. Todos menos Ash le obedecieron, y es que él debía de estar de pie como enjuiciado.

.

.

-Esta corte abre juicio contra el entrenador pokemon Ashford Satoshi Ketchum de Kanto por el crimen de asesinar a Sir Lysson Flare y a su asistente, el profesor Shiruka Xero, ahora miembros confirmados del Equipo Flare. Mismo que dirigió un asalto contra ciudad Luminaria hace apenas unos días…de la fecha dictada presente. –Petta termino de leer estos documentos con gesto de nada grato. Como si esto fuese un chiste o una broma de mal gusto. –Además, se abren los cargos secundarios, contra el enjuiciado; por el robo de material de alta importancia tecnológica de las instalaciones de investigación de Lysson en Luminaria, crimen que fue perpetrado con la colaboración del destacable investigador pokemon; el profesor Augustus Cipress y el líder de gimnasio, Lemone Clemont, ambos individuos radicados en Luminaria. –Una vez más Petta mostro su desaprobación de siquiera proseguir con este juicio entablado contra estos individuos con estos cargos tan cuestionables. –¿Cómo se declara el acusado? –Dirigió esta pregunta al joven Ketchum

-Inocente señor… –Obviamente esto no fue bien visto por los comandante Flare. –Sé que me acusan de crímenes graves. Pero…fueron medios necesarios para detener al equipo Flare de… –Su explicación fue cortada por la parte acusadora.

-¡Objeción! Esta desviándose del caso señoría. –La voz del comandante varón de los Flare demando respeto a su organización, algo ilógico tras lo que aconteció.

-Denegada comandante. No olvide que todos aquí, incluyéndome…sabemos de primera mano lo que usted y su organización han hecho. –con una mirada intimidante, Petta mando a callar a sus enemigos. –Señor Ketchum, de momento solo pediré me responda a lo que voy a preguntarle en una respuesta breve y definitiva. Ahora responda; ¿Usted robo material de investigación de los laboratorios de Sir Lysson?

-Señor. Yo...solo intentaba-

-¿Usted robo material de investigación de instalaciones de Lysson? –Demando en tono más firme.

-Sí. –Al no querer verse mal frente a nadie y facilitar al menos un poco las cosas, respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Lo hizo con ayuda del profesor Augustus Ciprés y del líder de gimnasio Lemone Clemont?

-Sí.

-Sabía usted el uso potencial que tenia dicho material?

-Sí. Bueno…más o menos.

-¿Sabe usted o no, el uso que tenía ese material?

-Sí señor. Si lo sabía. –De hecho tenía una vaga idea, pero no era un tonto.

-¿Usted uso el recuso tecnológico hurtado de instalaciones de Lysoon de acuerdo a lo que fue diseñado?

-No…no lo recuerdo.

-¿Lo uso?

-No que yo sepa. –El joven Ketchum realmente no recodaba nada del mencionado material ni el fin de aquel recurso que en lo que a él respectaba, nunca tuvo uso.

-Bien. Ahora responda a lo que voy a preguntarle señor Ketchum. Y esta vez quiero toda la verdad sin vacilación y sin duda en sus palabras. ¿Usted…asesino a Sir Lysoon Flare y al profesor Shiruka Xero? –Petta observo minuciosamente el lenguaje corporal del chico, a su vez; Ash medito lentamente su respuesta, no por intentar evadir su culpa sino por tratar de digerir un hecho tan aberrante.

-Sí. Así es.-Fue la respuesta tajante del azabache quien sintió mal sabor de boca al recordar dichos eventos.

.

.

Un murmullo se generalizo entre los ahí presentes, todo mundo incluso aquellos que apoyaban a Ash se sintieron confusos, si habían visto aquellos minutos de grabación donde Ash, después de escapar de la muerte con graves heridas, había vuelto para liquidar al profesor demente que intento desmembrarlo, también se recordó a Lysson, quien había tomado a Serena de rehén. Era lógico pensar que el joven azabache no tenía muchas opciones.

.

.

-¡Orden! –Demando Petta. –Ahora…señor Ketchum, estoy seguro que tiene una explicación para estos actos, considerados por nuestra corte como máxima ofensa.

-Señor. Solo puedo decir…que hubo siempre una razón para hacerlo. –El joven azabache explico de la manera más honesta posible, sin romper su voz y claramente mostrando su lo mal que se sentía, no por lo que hizo sino por como ahora era visto.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar señor Ketchum. Bien, pasen los testigos al palco designado a rendir su declaración. –Petta ordeno golpeando su "martillo". Mientras Lance y Lorely planeaban la defensa del azabache y a su vez los comandantes Flare se encontraban preparando sus cartas. Ash por su cuenta observo como un grupo de personas desfilaron por la escalinata izquierda hacia el palco de testigos. Entre ellos; el profesor Ciprés, la familia Lemone, el grupo de Shauna, y por ultimo y no menos importante; Serena.

Verla, realmente lo reconforto, sobre todo por lo que recordó esos últimos momentos antes que toda esa pesadilla hubiese terminado, cuando ella aun poniéndose en peligro había persistido en ayudarle; fue ella quien le salvo de Xero y fue ella quien le ayudo a acabar con Lysson. No había olvidado el beso y la declaración que había ocurrido al final de todo eso. No tuvo tiempo de poder corresponderle debidamente. Esperaba que Arceus fuera benigno y le permitiera salir librado de esta batalla, entonces le correspondería a Serena con toda formalidad posible.

.

.

-Los testigos están presentes. –Dianta informo.

-Bien. Comandante tiene la palabra. –Petta dio permiso a su enemigo de rendir su declaración, no por gusto sino porque quería ver que sucia treta tenía preparada.

-Gracias señor. –El comandante tomo sus papeles y declamo. –Llamo al estrado al profesor Augustus Cipress. –Este juicio apenas estaba por comenzar.

.

.

/

.

.

El juicio dio su lugar mientras cada uno de los testigos rendía su testimonio. A pesar de que el juicio pretendía ser dirigido hacia esclarecer las causas del supuesto homicidio de Lysson y su segundo, los comandantes sacaron de inmediato el punto referente al recurso tecnología hurtado por Ash y compañía; una muestra única de un estimulante fisiologico que según se dijo ahí, Lysson estaba desarrollando en cooperación con el profesor Ciprés.

A pesar de que los testigos rindieron su testimonio, los hábiles secuaces del difundo Lysson habían dado una acometida audaz mientras esparcían sus venenosas palabras entre los miembros de la corte, en su versión de los hechos; Ash Ketchum había sido el saboteador de Augustos Ciprés quien tenía planeado robar una muestra de dicho suero experimental, por ello; aprovechando la operación máxima que estaba realizando el Team Flare, se habían colado en las instalaciones y hurtado dicho estimulante, con motivos "nada nobles"

Aun cuando no había duda de las intenciones de los Flare en la torre Prisma, los comandantes defendieron a uñas y dientes su postura de dirigir la mayoría de culpa hacia los héroes que habían liberado Luminaria. Doblar la verdad y manipular los hechos en todo lo posible a su conveniencia, conseguir su cometido. Cada uno de los testigos llamados al estrado sin embargo, defendió su declaración con ayuda de Lance y Lorely así como la veracidad que estos eventos habían presentado.

Más de un par de veces los mismos testigos fueron llamados conforme se cerraban posibilidades de inculpar al joven elegido por Arceus quien en todo momento guardo silencio, esperando el momento de poder declarar su propia versión de los hechos, a su vez estaba cansado de tener que oír la insistencia de los comandante a la hora de interrogar una y otra vez a los testigos intentando hacerlos vacilar por un momento. Sus intenciones eran viles y déspotas, pero afortunadamente la mayoría de las declaraciones lograron ser ganadas por el bando que defendía al azabache.

.

.

-Bien profesor Ciprés. Solo una vez más…-Lance se encontraba interrogando al profesor Augustos mientas Flare seguía ideando su nueva estrategia. – "Este suero milagroso"… ¿Tiene algún efecto en humanos?

-Que yo sepa no se diseño para humanos. Hay una gran diferencia y secretos en el ADN pokemon que impide buscar o desarrollar algo dirigido a una especie y que eso tenga resultados en otra, es difícil de precisar. No estoy seguro de que efectos tendría, si los hubiese al administrarse a un humano. Las posibilidades serian un 50-50% Podría no tener efectos o puede ser que sí.

-Especulemos entonces, dígame…que posibles efectos tendría el cromosoma XY serie 017 en un humano.

-Lo único que puedo decirle es el principio en el que se fomenta este compuesto. El desarrollo regenerativos de células en el organismo, gracias a niveles de estrés considerables, inducen en síntesis; regeneración celular masiva. Básicamente; estaríamos hablando del milagro de la regeneración de heridas y lesiones.

-Que es en suma; permitiría sanar lesiones de batalla que los pokemons sufrieran en estas.

-Se diseño con ese fin. Los pokemons se difieren de nosotros por su metabolismo y reacción fisiológica. E igual modo su naturaleza "elemental" facilitaría la estimulación de sanar heridas o lesiones. Esto no sería lo mismo en humanos.

-Bien profesor, ahora. Suponiendo que lo que dijo respecto a la variable de efectos en humanos, podría darse el caso de que produzca un efecto en humanos. ¿Por qué pensaría que los Flae quisieran tener un interés tan especial en dicho estimulante? Si lo que suponemos una respuesta creativa. Eso significa que los Flare están interesados en los posibles usos que este compuesto les brindaría.

-Es posible. En todo caso, es algo que nosotros no teníamos contemplado.

-¿Quiere decir que ahora desconoce el propósito de haber robado el cromosoma XY? ¡Entonces porque usted y el implicado, así como el líder de gimnasio, corrieron el riesgo de entrar en instalaciones de Flare y tomarlo! –La comandante Flare demando desde su palco. Era obvio que ya no tenían muchas opciones.

-En ningún momento pensamos siquiera en eso. Era un recurso de última emergencia. Yo mismo como científico estoy al tanto de que el suero es altamente experimental, la situación no ameritaba tampoco hacer algo tan irresponsable.

-¿Qué intenta disimular comandante? –Lance atrajo la atención de la demandante. –Creo que es más que obvio lo que intentan disimular.

-Comandante Lance. Puede ser mas especifico con ello. –Petta insisto pese al dato interesante a revelar.

-Creo que es más que claro lo que estamos viendo señoría. –Lance expuso su hipótesis. –Los Flare al mando de Lysson y Xero estaban diseñando el cromosoma XY como un arma, misma con la que equiparían tanto a sus pokemon como a efectivos. Resultando en una clara ventaja en la lucha.

-¡Objeción señoría! Esto es difamación.

-¡Miren quien lo dice! –Lance demando.

-Orden. –Petta llamo a guardar orden. –Comandante la Lance…su conclusión resulta no ser del todo aceptable pese al respaldo del profesor Ciprés, sin embargo; no amerita ninguna posible responsabilidad del inculpado.

-Si me permite señoría estoy más que deseoso de poder exponer dicho punto. –Flare solicitaba su tuno de comentar.

-Bien. Tiene la palabra el comandante Flare. –Petta declaro no muy contento de esto. Nuevamente Flare interpuso ante el profesor Ciprés una vez más.

-Profesor Ciprés, si lo que se ha dicho hasta el momento, implica el desarrollo de un "suero milagroso". Podría decirme, así como a la corte. ¿Porque pretendía utilizar este mismo compuesto para su conveniencia?

-¿Conveniencia…? Bueno…comandante, su gente no nos dio muchas alternativas pues en su momento intentaba matarnos. –la idea de que Ash y los otros, así como el profesor Ciprés tuvieran que cuidarse de las balas y ataques elementales cortesía de los Flare y sus pokemons era suficiente para ponerse a pensar el chiste de este juicio.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte! –Prosiga.

-Puede ser verdad, entonces que intenciones tenían cuando hurtaron un suero potencialmente experimental, como usted afirma. Usarlo implicaría riesgos no previstos, aun para un pokemon ¿No es así?

-Es un riesgo a considerar. Como tal; no se los escondí a los muchachos. Sin embargo, habían optado por correr tal riesgo a fin de salvar a Luminaria. Evitar la consumación de sus planes. –respondió del profesor refiriéndose al plan de los Flare

-¿Y no era acaso otras intenciones lo que le orillaban a tomar esa decisión? Recuerde también que las cosas no salieron según lo planeado.

-¿Que intenta decir?

-Si su plan era equipar a un pokemon con este suero, para forzarlo a cambiar al estado MEGA, la realidad de la situación le obligo a suministrarlo directamente en el inculpado ¡En Ash Ketchum!

-¿Qué dice? –Ciprés lanzo esta pregunta al mismo tiempo que miraba desconcertado y furioso al comandante Flare. Un gran revuelo se levantó en toda la corte, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que disparate estaba intentando demostrar. Ash mismo quedo impactado con esto; la desesperación de no poder decir y no hacer nada le estaban carcomiendo la mente, Lance desde una distancia considerable le hacía miradas disimuladas con el fin de evitar, rompiese su silencio.

-¡Orden! –Petta demando por encima vez. –¡Esto es una burla! ¡Un chiste más pésimo que el que ustedes intentan hacer, inculpando al acusado! –Petta estallo en rabia, como guardia de Kalos su comportamiento dictaba una seriedad y apego a los protocolos, esta tontería que su enemigo decía era una ofensa mayúscula contra todas las fibras de sus ser. – ¡Comandante! ¡Más le vale que me dé una buena razón para no anular este juicio y abrir uno contra usted por burlarse de la corte de Kalos y evadir su culpa y la de su gente!

-Claro que la tengo señoría. Y se quien puede responder por mí. Mi siguiente testigo.

-Insinúa que le voy a permitir hacer otra tontería de este tamaño.

-No es ninguna tontería señoría, por favor tenga paciencia. –Petta estaba seriamente pensando en anular el juicio cuando Malva interpuso con la idea de promover el caso hasta averiguar todos los detalles, sorprendiendo a sus congéneres del alto mando y al mismo juez, que además lanzo una mirada casi fulminante hacia el resto del alto mando. A fin de cuentas opto por seguir con el juicio.

-Tiene su oportunidad, será la última, así que más la vale aprovecharla. –Advirtió al comandante Flare.

-Claro que si señoría. –Asintió ante el juez. –Solicito la presencia de la siguiente testigo…la señorita…Serena Ivonne…

.

.

Nuevamente un bullicio se levantón dentro de los presentes. ¿Acaso había algo oculto que nadie más sabia? Ash honestamente no entendía que quería llegar este hombre. De todos modos tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de llamar a Serena a declarar. Lamentablemente el no pudo haber hecho más que guardar silencio como Lance le había aconsejado. Ya llegaría su turno de hablar.

El profesor Ciprés termino su testimonio y procedió a retirarse del palco de declaraciones con un mal sabor de boca, algo no le gustaba. Aun así, le ofreció a Serena un gesto tranquilizador y una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado con lo que iba a decir. La chica que había ayudado a Ash a salvar Luminaria, paso a tomar asiento en la tribuna. Ella había cambiado su vestuario, que consistía en un una especie de blusa de manga larga de color blanco y rosa, acompañada de una pañoleta que iba atada a su cuello como si fuese una bufanda, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul claro y una falda marrón que dejaba ver unos mallones negros calzando unas botas de tela de color beige.

.

.

-Por favor tome asiento señorita Ivonne. –Lance intervino para declarar primero. –Antes de proceder…quiero recordarle que ya ah dado una declaración previa y cualquier contradicción puede generar conflictos y perjudícales a usted y al enjuiciado.

-Entiendo comandante Lance. –Serena dijo respetuosamente, distinta fue su reacción al encarar al comandante Flare

-Bien, en ese caso; dejo que el comandante Flare prosiga su interrogatorio. –Lance se retiro sin más que hacer

-Señorita Ivonne…usted estuvo en compañía de Ash Ketchum durante los incidentes vistos en Luminaria ¿Eso es ciento?

-Así es. Así que cualquier cosa que pregunte sobre el porqué de nuestras acciones, entenderá bien mi postura.

-Veo que tiene buena memoria señorita Ivonne, en ese caso. ¿Recuerda usted el uso que el profesor Ciprés tenía planeado para el suero experimental cromosoma XY serie 017?

-No. No estaba prestando mucha atención; mi pequeña amiga, Bonnie estaba clamando consuelo a llantos. –Serena eludió hábilmente esa treta.

-Supongo que su labor de niñera le impidió prestar atención al uso que se le daría al suero potencial. ¿Y…supongo que tampoco presto mucha atención cuando se le entrego el maletín con el suero experimental? Mismo que se le entregaría al acusado, o mejor dicho que se le administro.

-¿No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar con esto? –La joven pregunto con indiferencia.

-Me sorprende señorita Ivonne. Hace un momento presumía de poseer una muy buen memoria y ahora está diciendo que no sabe o no recuerda el paradero final del cromosoma XY-017 ¿Es eso acaso cierto? –demando poniendo ambas manos en el palco encarando de forma intimidante a la joven ojiceleste.

-No. No dije eso. Digo que no se a que pretende llegar con eso, cuando lo que deberíamos tratar es como su superior; Lysson intento ultrajarme y como el profesor Xero quiso asesinar a Ash. –Murmullos prevalecieron ante ese declamo. Petta presto atención a guardar orden mientras volvía el interrogatorio sobre Serena.

-Señorita Ivonne concéntrese en el presente. Después veremos sobre su "acoso".

-¡No fue ningún acoso! Lo que Sir Lysson pensaba hacerme fue muy directo. Tanto que llego a tocarme. –Esto había sido casi pasado por alto, un cargo mas que le podían imputar al difunto líder de los Flare; "acoso de una menor de edad". (Aunque les cueste, Serena es una menor de Edad).

-Entonces si recuerda ese percance, supongo sabrá responderme que sucedió con ese suero.

-Como mujer esto es algo sumamente delicado, claro que lo tendría en cuenta por mucho que quiera negármelo. Si tiene algo de respeto tendría que usarlo ahora. –Serena perdió los estribos en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Solo limítese a responder la maldita pregunta! ¡Es cierto que usted le aplico el cromosoma XY; un suero altamente experimental y cuyo uso se designaba a la investigación pokemon, al acusado Ash Ketchum de Kanto! –Revuelo nuevamente se levanto en la corte. Ash mismo se sorprendió de oír tal tontería. ¿Serena había hecho eso? No que lo recordase…pero fuera de eso, sentía mucho rencor guardado hacia el comandante Flare. A pesar de que la culpa estaba escrita en su frente; intentaba por todo medio desviar la atención hacia los demás y ahora acusaba a Serena de haberle inyectado el suero milagroso a él. ¡¿Que Giratinas estaba pensando este hombre?!

-¡Orden! –Demando Petta. – ¡Comandan Flare…! ¡¿Que es lo que está diciendo?!¡Esto es una burla!

-No es ninguna burla señoría. Es verdad. Aquí tengo los documentos que lo avalan. –Flare levanto un folder que su colega fémina le había alcanzado. – ¡Esta una copia del informe médico realizado en Ash Ketchum, tras su extracción del área del incidente! –El alto mando de la Elite 4 frunció el seño. Además de los oficiales del gobierno y la guardia de Kalos, solo ellos tendrían acceso a tal información, que de otra manera que no fuese un acto de traición, se lo comunicaría a sus enemigos jurados.

–En este informe, se revelan patrones anormales en el crecimiento celular del acusado, vistos a través de una considerable velocidad de cicatrización en sus heridas y laceraciones. –Revelo las observaciones reveladas por el personal médico. –Las fracturas que debía presentar, mostraron una soldadura en los huesos mismos que por medios ordinarios deberían de haberlo hecho en un mes como mínimo. Esa es la razón por la cual el joven frente a nosotros puede estar de pie como si nada. ¿No lo creen? Es curioso si se considera el grado de daños recibidos en batalla. –Datos de interés que por el momento habían atrapado la atención de la corte de Cenit ante el tesoro que habían encantado.

-¡Alto! –Demando el profesor Ciprés. –Esto es hipotético, una condición regenerativa celular es un resultado poco predecible en la condición humana. No hay pruebas de que este patrón puede ser reconocible en un organismo humano.

-Profesor Augustos no le di permiso de exponer los puntos. –Petta metió orden en la sala, los murmullos seguían a pesar de su segundo llamado de atención. –¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte!

-Lo ve señoría. La declaración del profesor Ciprés solo refuerza el hecho de que esto no solo fue posible sino que se llevo a cabo.

-¡Objeción! –Lance demando. El profesor solo está planteado lo absurdo de su teoría y lo inválido que es este punto. No está dando fe de que lo que sucede con el acusado sea un hecho.

-A lugar. Comandante. Otro arrebato insolente como ese y tendré que hacerlo desistir de su interrogatorio.

-Es un hecho. Tan tangible como el demostrar el cuerpo del acusado…créanme que si le sigo esto es porque lo vi con mis propios ojos. –El comandante lo dijo con una vileza y descaro sin igual. Lo ¿vio? –Señoría la parte defensora argumenta ser "no valido" pero eso se derrumbara en el momento que la testigo responda mi pregunta. –El comandante Flare volvió su atención hacia Serena. –Señorita Ivonne, una vez más; ¡¿Usted le administro el suero experimental cromosoma XY-017 al acusado Ash Ketchum?!

-¡Objeción! No tiene fundamentos para proseguir. –Lance imponía ante la insistencia de Flare.

-¡Solo responda a la maldita pregunta de una vez! –Flare Le grito a Serena pese amenaza de que el juez Petta le cerrara el caso. Sin embargo Serena seguía ahí posiblemente barajando las posibilidades. Ella era fuete pero el acoso de Flare y el recuerdo fresco de como Lysson iba a…en todo caso no se sentía cómoda con ese infeliz gritándola de frente. Ash sentía un impulso no familiar, bueno no tan ordinario; rabia, una rabia cada vez mas indomable que se gestaba en algún sitio en lo profundo de sus ser, algo, dentro de suyo quería saltar sobre Flare y virtualmente hacerlo pedazos. Esto no era nuevo del todo, ese mismo instinto predador le había surgido cuando volvió por Xero para acabar esa pelea, y se intensifico cuando Lysoon amenazo a serena. La misma sensación…Pero ¿Qué era eso?

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! –Ash lanzo su amenaza en el momento menos inesperado. La corte se vio interrumpida por la demanda del joven Ketchum quien hasta el momento había tolerado toda la tontería que había escuchado de parte de sus enemigos. A fin de cuentas su espíritu idealista no le permitiría esta calumnia.

-Joven Ketchum. No ha pedido la palabra. –el juez Petta inquirió al joven sobre su posición respecto a este juicio.

-Con todo respeto señoría. Si el comandante insiste que yo robe una sustancia experimental y que la use contra ellos, supongo soy quien podría decirles sobre ello. Y por todo lo que se, yo no utilice ese suero, ni siquiera recuerdo que sucedió con él. Estaba muy ocupado intentando sobrevivir.

-Señoría. No es momento para que el acusado rinda su declaración. –Flare intervino llamando la atención.

-¡¿Cuando entonces?! ¿Cuando este juicio termine y sea condenado?

-¡Fuera de lugar muchacho! –Dijo Flare volviendo su atención hacia el azabache.

-Quien está fuera de lugar. Sabe usted tan bien como yo de lo que hizo en Luminaria. –Ash amenazo. –La nota intimidante fue clara y concisa, Serena estaba agachada y en silencio, parecía divagar entre lo que debía y no debía decir, no quería hacer esto mal, pretendía ayudar a Ash en todo lo que podía pero esto era difícil. Si mentía y la descubrían, Ash sería castigado. ¿Pero si decía la verdad…?

-¡Comandante Flare! Desista de su hostigamiento en la testigo. –Lance intervino para defender a Serena.

-Solo le eh solicitado una respuesta señoría. –El comandante había vuelto su atención hacia el juez con claras intenciones de desafío, para Petta, esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin embargo antes de tomar su pistola y volver a martillar sobre la madera de su estrado. La voz de Serena rompió el momentáneo silencio.

.

.

-Se desangraba…él iba a morir… –La voz de la joven rompió el silencio. Su respuesta llamo la atención de los presentes. Un bullicio estallo mientras los taquígrafos y dibujantes seguían tomando nota de cada palabra con hábil destello, la escena que se realizaba ante sus ojos.

.

.

-¡Orden! –Una vez más el juez tuvo que intervenir. Ash guardo silencio. En serio no lo esperaba. De hecho y hasta donde podía recordar…ese pequeño momento, entre su rescate de Xero por parte de Serena hasta su contraataque sobre el obeso hombre a quien consiguió liquidar, seguía en blanco como un fragmento de película borrado accidental o intencionalmente. –Quiere repetirlo por favor señorita Ivonne. –Demando Petta tomando la palabra.

-Señor. Yo- –Flare iba a hablar cuando el juez mando a silenciarlo.

-Continúe señorita Ivonne. –Nuevamente cedió la palabra a la joven de ojos celestes.

-Ustedes no lo vieron, estoy segura que nadie de ustedes lo vio. Sus cámaras tampoco lo vieron, nadie, ni siquiera el señor Lemone lo vio. Solo yo… –En ese momento que Serena hacia memoria del evento mencionado y conforme nos enfocábamos en su mirada celeste, el recuerdo salto a la vida en un flashback de lo acontecido ese oscuro día. –Fue gracias al señor Lemone y a mi querida Fennekin, que tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar de Lysson y Xero. Al momento de alcanzar a Ash, lo forcé a seguirme y ambos nos alejamos por una de las esquinas de la torre Prisma. Lejos de nuestros agresores, pero también lejos de la salida.

Cuando tuvimos un respiro para recuperar nuestro aliento, Ash a quien había casi arrastrado fuera de la batalla, no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse. Verlo desplomarse me lleno de mucho miedo, apenas pude evitar que cállese completamente al suelo, así que le ayude a recargarse contra la pared mientras pude notar de cerca la horrible obra que Xero había hecho –La joven relato esto mientras su vista se perdía en el azabache, Ash escuchaba atento tratando siquiera recordar algo de lo acontecido, la verdad le costaba mucho hacerlo. –Apenas estaba consciente, se encontraba frio…y fue entonces…cuando vi la sangre escurrir de su chaqueta…no sé en qué momento Xero lo había herido. Solo sé que tomo la fortaleza de ambos, sacarle ese maldito pedazo de metal. –Estas últimas palabras las dijo mientras su rostro se fruncía en un seño de negación, no por lo que hizo sino por el arma improvisada que había sido clavada en el vientre del joven entrenador y que ella tuvo que ayudarle a extraer.

El sagrado se intensifico. No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente perdida. Ash…mi…mi…querido Ash…- Es –Esta parcial y rápida confesión hizo notarse entre la gente presente ahí, pues ya había sido difundida la imagen de ellos abrazándose y dándose un beso una vez todo eso había terminado, por lo que suponer que hubiese algo entre esos dos ya era una creencia prácticamente oficial por estas últimas palabras. –Iba a morir…Arceus…me sentía tan impotente. Y no sabía que mas hacer. Entonces vi el maletín; era una suerte que pudiese abrirse fácilmente. Fue cuando vi el suero…las instrucciones en una tarjeta plástica, estas indicaban su uso médico y cómo administrarlo al paciente, el sello medico; solo podía indicar una cosa. –Serena inconscientemente había dado al clavo suficiente para cerrar el ataúd de los Flare, en presencia suya y de toda la corte. Si el comandante quería respuestas respecto al uso del suero, ya las tenía.

–Eran instrucciones, para ser aplicadas a una persona. Algo…no se qué, paso por mi mente, no recordaba bien la explicación del profesor Ciprés, pero si esto tenía un uso médico como tal, entonces tenía oportunidad de servirle a Ash. –Serena nos relataba esto mientras en dicho recuerdo, ella había tomado la inyección, que resultaba compleja para ser un simple objeto de uso médico; el vidrio reforzado del envase era revestido por un armazón de acero inoxidable, mismo que relucía en la silueta de un pokémon, honestamente eso ultimo fue algo que Serena en su preocupación no tomo en cuenta. El mecanismo de embolo que servía para suministrar el compuesto, así como la aguja hipodérmica, se mantenían atrapados en un seguro fácil de romper, solo era cuestión de liberar esos sello de seguridad y el susodicho liquido de color azul eléctrico radiante tendría libre acceso hacia el designado.

.

.

Ante la vista de un Ash Ketchum en franca agonía que en su momento más lucido, estiro su mano ensangrentada para tocar el rostro de Serena, posiblemente en busca de consuelo, posiblemente por temor a la cercana y muy posible muerte, se unía junto a la joven arrodillada a su lado ofreciendo la falsa sensación de que ella aparentaba liquidarlo. Por un momento la visión sacudió a la joven con mucho miedo, sujeto la mano de Ash y luego de verse mutuamente, ella derramo unas lagrima reprimiendo un llanto, para después clavar la aguja en el antebrazo del joven y presionar el embolo para suministrar su contenido al torrente sanguíneo. Ash solo vio a Serena llorar y luego el líquido azul adentrarse en su riego sanguíneo, entonces todo quedo en oscuridad.

.

.

-Conocí a Ash a los 7 años…y francamente nunca tuve mejor amigo que él. Nunca olvide lo que hizo por mi entonces…y a pesar de los años…nunca lo olvide... –Esto último, Serena lo dijo con lágrimas derramándose de sus cristalinos ojos que no retiraban su atención del sometido Ash, hasta un punto en que este se sintió realmente culpable. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a Serena, quien le tenía en alta estima y a quien ella le debía tanto? Ella nunca lo olvido, a pesar de los años transcurridos, ella nunca lo olvido. Eso hizo sentir a Ash realmente muy mal. Si lograba salir de esta, haría lo posible por compensar el tiempo perdido con ella. –Estoy segura que si usted no entiende lo que vale la vida de alguien que estima, al menos alguien más en este lugar deberá entenderlo, y comprenderá porque lo hice. –Serena limpio sus lágrimas y miro desafiante al mismo comandante Flare.

.

.

La sala quedo en silencio. Por el momento Flare se mordía los labios, el resultado de esto fue totalmente inoportuno, y mayor seria su efecto cuando Lance camino hasta donde estaba sentada Lorely ella puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel de donde surgió el tan mencionado maletín de acero, el cual Lance ofreció ante el jurado y los miembros de la corte. Y la cerecita sobre el pastel. La tarjeta que Serena había descrito junto con la jeringa usada. Era de maravillarse como fue que esos objetos tan "mundanos" darían fe a lo que Serena, Lance y Ciprés habían declarado.

Ash miraba esto al mismo tiempo que Lance le dirigía un gesto aprobatorio. En cuanto el comandante de la Elite 4 de Kanto anuncio, Ash se despojo de su camisa de color negro, (la blanca es una piyama) mostrando su torso desnudo ante la corte, los presentes y miembros del jurado. Los ahí presentes, tuvieron un primer plano la condición de mártir que el joven Ketchum sufrió a manos de la gente de Lysoon. Si de espaldas ya se apreciaban las numerosas cicatrices particularmente dibujadas en el cuerpo del entrenador, mayor fue la tética demostración del pecho y vientre del joven.

Lo que vieron cuando el azabache se dio vuelta frente a los presentes, aquello fue demasiado para algunos; una horrible herida aun en vías de cicatrización que comenzó en la zona media superior y que se abría paso hasta reducirse notoriamente a la atura de su costado izquierdo, la mencionada herida fatal que Serena había descrito, justo en la zona media de su torso arriba de su abdomen. Según las señas, esa herida era sinónimo de muerte.

Xero pretendía desangrar al joven entrenador antes de despedazarlo; un acto monstruoso, sin embargo; la condición del joven entrenador se veía realmente muy recuperada, no solo eso. Estas heridas parecían haber sanado en un tiempo considerablemente corto teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de las mismas y lo reciente que habían sido producidas. Algo extraño si se reflexiona lo suficiente daría al clavo en algo que Ciprés considero en su momento imposible.

Los presentes no dudaron una vez visto esto. Si el azabache era un asesino, los miembros del Team Flare eran monstruos homicidas. Para la gente que conocía a Ash en especifico, fue quizá la que mas perturbo ver a su amigo y conocido, haber sido sobreviviente de una tortura tan grande y atroz, de mas esta decir que hubo algunas chicas que le conocían, así como su madre y amigas que no pudieron aguantar las ganas de llorar, de mismo modo que muchos ahora veían con ojos de pocos amigos a los comandantes Flare quienes estaba prácticamente perdidos.

.

.

-Señor. –Ash solicito la palabra al juez Petta. El hombre experimentado había sostenido su vista sobre el joven muchacho, quizá era demasiado joven para criterio del veterano. Pero en esos ojos pudo reconocer el porte de un héroe, de un guerrero. Aun cuando Ash no era una persona de armas tomar, si era indiscutible que hizo lo necesario para defenderse y ayudar a sus protegidos. –Puede decir, que soy culpable de robar ese suero, puede culparme de haber sido suministrado en mi cuerpo sin considerar los riesgos, y puede culparme de ser un asesino. Pero no puede culparme de pretender ayudar a la gente de esta ciudad, a mis amigos…a los pokemons, hice lo que hice...para ayudar a los que podía. ¿Qué más puedo decirle? Los Flare han sido culpables de esto para empezar. Si ellos no nos hubiesen orillado, las cosas habrían sido distintas. –Ash puso sus cartas en la mesa. Centrando la responsabilidad de todo en su persona, sin afectar a Serena o al profesor Ciprés.

-Señoría, creo que no se ha tomado en cuenta la seriedad de lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Porque la insistencia de los comandantes en inculpar a Ash Ketchum? Un joven que ha ayudado a más gente de la que haya podido dañar. En todo caso. ¿Porque encerrar al héroe que salvo a Luminaria? ¿Acaso alguien tiene en cuenta lo que sucedería a futuro?

-¿Señoría no cree...? –La comandante Flare intervino, pero el juez impuso su palabra.

-Un momento. –Petta demando. Aparentemente estaba interesado en el tema que saco a relucir Lance. –Comandante Lance, prosiga…si tiene algo que mostrar hágalo rápido y al grano.

-General. Suponga lo siguiente. Usted y yo, tenemos la suficiente experiencia para tratar directamente con secuaces, como los comandantes Flare. ¿Cierto? Sobre todo en un entorno hostil y peligroso como una prisión. Sin hacer ofensa a nadie.

-…Prosiga…

-Señoría. Ash Ketchum es ahora mismo, el héroe de Kalos. El chico que logro derrotar al Team Flare, si…asesino a Lysoon y Xero en defensa propia. Entonces, porque encerrarle prácticamente en un sitio donde estará rodeado de cientos de Flare condenados. Piénselo, el joven entrenador ha tenido experiencia manejando a esta personas pero no en un sitio como la prisión. Considere… ¿qué pasaría?

-Señoría. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto. –El comandante Flare llamo al juez, vacilante y nervioso, tratando de ganar tiempo extra.

-Yo pienso, si fuera el comandante Flare…y tuviese a todo Kalos sobre mi espalda, e intentase ocultar algo…como un estimulante fisiológico…cuyo único espécimen producido, fue administrado en un chico que es prácticamente mi enemigo, por estropear nuestros planes…que mejor forma de acabar con dos pitchies de un tiro, si consigo arrastrarlo hacia un encierro donde los "accidentes" son muy comunes…y donde sería tan fácil deshacerse de las evidencias. –Y con este...comentario tan revelador (por no decir sarcástico en extremo)…se develo muchas más cosas de interés que estaban ahí mismo y que solo necesitaban de alguien que las señalara

-General Petta. El comentario del comandante Lance, es muy….imaginativo…pero si nos permite podemos demostrarle… –Los Flare una vez más trataron de desviar el tema pero no consiguieron nada.

-Eso no será necesario…comandante. Petta observo a los aludidos con cierto desprecio. –¡Guardias! –Acto seguido la guardia de Kalos, quienes habían estado en la periferia de la corte y afueras de esta hicieron acto de presencia mientas una comitiva avanzaba hacia la zona donde el acusado y las partes en conflicto se hallaban. Una vez ahí, se desplegaron rodeando a los presentes incluso a Ash que estaba vistiéndose nuevamente, dos guardias le pusieron las manos sobre la nuca y le obligaron a arrodillarse. La acción ofensiva fue inesperada para todos. Los Flare estaban sosteniendo una mirada entremezclada de momentáneo alivio, satisfacción y nervios, Ash por su parte los estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-General…no estaba siendo sido muy premeditado. –Diantha llamo al juez quien en ningún momento bajo la mirada.

-Comandante Diantha, estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer. Por favor evíteme la necesidad de hacerla callar. –Sin vacilación el general Petta dio su orden. Acto seguido, los guardias detuvieron a los comandantes Flare a quienes sometieron y esposaron tan brutalmente como lo hicieron con el azabache. Obviamente lo inesperado de la acción fue confuso para los sometidos y para los presentes, algo de justicia verdadera iba a proceder por primera vez en esta corte. –Destacados miembros de esta corte, representantes del gobierno de Kalos y su pueblo, miembros del jurado. Ante las evidencias mostradas en esta corte, por testimonios y pruebas fundamentadas. Solicito a los miembros del jurado, la intervención para modificar el juicio contra Ashford Satoshi Ketchum, deslindando responsabilidades del caso hacia los comandantes del Team Flare, a quienes ustedes miembros del jurado declaran ¿Como…? –El paladín Petta, solicito al jurado compuesto principalmente por los líderes de gimnasio de esta región, entre ellos Clemont y Korrina

-Señoría –Declaro Edél líder de ciudad Fractal. –Hablo en nombre del jurado, hemos oído lo suficiente y visto lo necesario para declarar a los comandantes Flare como, CULPABLES por los cargos de complicidad contra Ashford Ketchum.

-El jurado ha declarado. El Team Flare será inculpado por cargos de conspiración, evasión de responsabilidad e inincriminación. Dichos cargos serán sumados a los de traición y tentativa contra el gobierno de Kalos. –Petta cerró su matillo y golpeo la madera.

-¡General! Espere. ¡Espere! –La comandante Flare intento ganar tiempo.

-No los escuchen…ya han envenenado demasiado este lugar. –Ash demando. Pero los guardias presionaron contra él. – ¿No sé porque les permiten hacer esto? ¡Ellos son asesinos! –Uno de los guardias insto al otro a detenerse y dejarlo hablar.

-Son asesinos…yo mismo vi cuando masacraron a un grupo de ciudadanos en el puente Sena. –Lemone intervino. Todos en la corte prestaron atención mientras murmuraron entre sí.

-Mi hermana menor hubiese muerto de no ser por Ash Ketchum. –Clemont se levanto de su lugar entre los representantes del jurado.

-Están enjuiciando a la persona equivocada. –Korrina se sumo a su causa.

-Es verdad general, los Flare son los verdaderos enemigos de Kalos, Ash Ketchum solo ayudo a detenerlos. –El profesor Ciprés argumento a favor del azabache.

-¡Ash Ketchum es un héroe no un asesino! –Esta vez las palabras del mismísimo profesor Spencer, padre de Molly Hale se levanto de su asiento. El hombre de letras, quizá muy ajeno al trato directo con Ash…hablaba en su defensa. El simple acto de haber salvado a su hija hace años fue la prueba de su lealtad ganada.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con los profesores Ciprés y Spencer. –Esta vez el mismo profesor Oak se levanto, y en seguimiento, los profesores Birtch, Elm Juniper y Rowan.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo respecto nuestra opinión como científicos, que un hombre (Ash) puede ser medido por sus acciones e ideas más allá de cualquier otra acusación. –El profesor Elm opino humildemente dando a entender su punto de vista.

-Ash Ketchum, es un idealista. Un campeón más allá de cualquier logro o trofeo que alguna liga pueda otorgarle –Cynthia; la campeona de Sinnoh y miembro del alto mando de esa región también se incorporo, exponiendo su apoyo hacia el joven.

-Ash Ketchum…fue un gran apoyo en mi formación como entrenadora y coordinadora. –May Balance; hija mayor de Norman Balance se levanto de su asiento, claramente apoyando a su amigo y casi hermano mayor. –Si no fuera por él, posiblemente no sería la campeona que soy hoy día. –Sin lujo de presumir ni denigrarse, la castaña expuso claramente ese punto; la influencia y la tutoría que fue el azabache para ella.

-No es la primera vez que Ash salva a una ciudad del desastre. –Bianca junto con su "gemela" y su abuelo Lorenzo, presentes ahí también, se levantaron para apoyarle. –Él salvo Altomare de una inundación ocasionada por el equipo Rocket y si bien no hubo suficientes testigos, la alcaldía de nuestra ciudad puede avalarlo.

-También ayudo a salvar a nuestra comunidad de un destino aun peor. –Alice y Tonio se pusieron de pie, ellos venían en representación de pueblo Álamos en Sinnoh. –Nuestro pueblo está en deuda con Ash Ketchum y Darkrai después de lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-El reino de espejismo está en deuda también con Ash Ketchum. –Sara la princesa de aquel lejano reino en Hoen había hablado, ella y su comitiva estaban aquí dando más peso al apoyo que reciba el azabache y no era la única noble extranjera.

-También el reino de Kamerin está en deuda con Ash Ketchum. –Lady Hairim, la ahora reina Kamerin, en Kanto, hacia presencia en esta corte para brindar su apoyo al joven entrenador. –Espejismo puede dar fe de la obra bienhechora que Ash Ketchum y sus amigos hicieron por nosotros.

-Y nosotros podemos declarar sobre ello. –Brock, May y Max claramente indicaron su papel junto a Ash en su cruzada por salva el _árbol del comienzo._

-Nosotros también estamos en deuda con Ash y sus amigos. –Esta vez Melody y su hermana Carol así como su abuelo, se pusieron de pie. Eran ellos quienes habían viajado desde Shamuyi en la zona más septentrional del archipiélago naranja. –Ash Ketchum fue el elegido por Lugia para cumplir la profecía que ayudo a salvar nuestro hogar. –Melody y su gente no estaban solos, muchos aun recordaban aquel evento trascendental por su gran influencia en el mundo y como ese apocalipsis fue evitado prácticamente por ayuda del elegido.

-Como agente de los pokemon Rangers, puedo avalar la reputación de Ash Ketchum. –Jackie se presento con su sonrisa confiada y vestimentas civiles. –El me ayudo a detener a Phanton el pirata, y defender junto con sus amigos el templo del mar.

-La ciudad de nueva Tork también puede hablar por Ash Ketchum y sus amigos por detener al equipo Plasma.

-La ciudad de…

-El pueblo de…

-La isla de…

-nosotros podemos…

-Siempre estaremos…

-le hemos ofrecido…

-Estoy en deuda…

-Mi familia y yo siempre le…

.

.

Como se pueden dar cuenta y como Ash se estaba dando cuenta en este momento, que si bien el solo había ayudado a muchas personas a lo largo de sus aventuras e incluso presento su apoyo a legendarios y dioses, como el mismísimo Arceus, inesperado fue descubrir como mas y mas personas aparecieron….esto empezó a ser prácticamente interminable. Petta azoto su pistola contra el estrado para detener el mar de voces a la vez. Finalmente en su frustración termino rompiendo la madera consiguiendo un momento de atención.

.

.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Miembros de la corte! Por favor presten atención. –Dijo a sus compañeros. –Alguien en esta sala aparte de los ya mencionados tiene algo de objetar a favor de Ash ketchum que se levante de su asiento en este mismo instante. – ¡De mas esta decir lo que paso…!

.

.

Ash sintió la opresión de los guardias disminuir y pudo ver en derredor. Solo para dase cuenta que prácticamente toda la corte de Cenit. (Una corte muy grande por cierto) estaban de pie, y era porque tenían razones más que obvias para testificar a favor suyo.

En vista de la aplastante ventaja que se le concedía al joven entrenador, no hubo que centrarse mucho en las mismas personas de Kalos quienes estaban con él azabache. Sorpresa fue ver que miembros del alto mando y del jurado de líderes, estos se habían levantado dando su "voto", si así le queríamos decir, a favor del azabache.

.

.

-Lamentara esta incómoda situación general pero si de pruebas respecto al carácter bienhechor y samaritano del joven entrenador. Puede que esto sea más que suficiente. –Lance entrego una carpeta con documentos, que en palabras del alto mando del elite 4 en Kanto, representaban un archivo de las hazañas que el joven Ash Ketchum había realizado en los últimos años, más precisamente desde el incidente en Shamujy. Diantha ojeo la carpeta mientras Petta llamaba a guardar orden nuevamente. Finalmente, después de que todo ese ajetreo había culminado, el general de la guardia de Kalos tomo la palabra.

.

.

-Miembros de la corte, alto mando de Kalos. En vista de la complicada situación surgida…solo me queda delegar un asunto más antes de proseguir. –Dijo el hombre de edad mientas dirigía la mirada a los comandantes Flare. –Miembros del jurado, las acciones vistas hasta el momento son más que claras con relación al papel desempeñado por la organización conocida como el Team Flare. Sus crímenes, son prácticamente imposibles de olvidar, menos de perdonar. Por lo tanto ¿Cómo declaran a los acusados? –Petta hizo énfasis en los comandantes Flare.

-Los acusados se declaran…CULPABLES –Diantha hablo por el alto mando.

-Los acusados son declarados CULPABLES. –Edél hablo por el jurado.

-De acuerdo a este caso; por el poder concedido por el jurado, el alto mando de Kalos y en definitiva el poder cedido como representante del gobierno de Kalos en Cenit. Declaro a los miembros del Team Flare…CULPABLES DE TRAICIÓN. –Tajante y sin dudar, Petta martillo su arma sobre la madera formalizando la declaración. –Todos los miembros del Team Flare, así como aliados, simpatizantes y vínculos, son declarados como traidores y enemigos del estado de Kalos. Su condena…cadena perpetua o ejecución en medida a la gravedad de los casos.

.

.

-Antes la declarativa de la condena mucha gente ahí sintió escalofrió, pero en una sociedad y un gobierno como Kalos, donde el crimen de este grado eran pagados con todo el peso de la ley. (Algo que debería verse más seguido en otras sociedades) comprensible saber que muchos de esos maleantes habían perdido su libertad ese día, y en algunos casos…su vida.

-¡Esperen…! ¡Esperen…ella nos ayudo! –La comandante Flare levanto su mano señalando hacia el alto mando, en un revuelo pues no sabían de que estaba hablando la mujer uniformada, quizá su pánico o la desesperación le obligaban a decir tonterías.

-Ella también nos ayudo, ha sido nuestra informante en el alto mando todo este tiempo, ella nos dio muchas herramientas. –Dijo el comandante señalando a Malva, quien se vio rodeada de sospechas y extrañas miradas.

-¡Fue Malva quien nos dio los informe médicos del mocoso! –Confeso la comándate Flare dando por hecho quien había sido el informante.

.

.

Sin previo aviso Malva se levanto de golpe e intento escapar por las puertas dobles que daban acceso al estrado, mala su suerte cuando esta se abrió y un cuarteto de guardias de Kalos ingresó. Ella dio vuelta solo para encontrase con sus antiguos colegas.

.

.

-¡Malva! –Diantha intento calmarla.

-¡Detengan a esa mujer! –Petta grito mientras Malva intento luchar, solo para ser sometida rápidamente por los guardias.

-¡No esperen… puedo explicarlo...de verdad puedo explicarlo! ¡Soy inocente se los juro! –La desesperación o el miedo eran dueños de esas palabras.

-¡Apártenla de mi vista! –El general demando mientras intentaba contener su ira explosiva. –Finalmente se desahogo enviando a los comandantes fuera de esta corte en dirección a los cuarteles de la guardia, improvisados en el aeropuerto de Luminaria, donde posteriormente serian ejecutados

-No…por favor…podemos llegar a un acuerdo…por favor tengan piedad. –La comandante alego, entonces uno de los guardias le golpeo de bofetón.

-¡Ninguna piedad para ustedes traidores! –El guardia hablo por la gente inocente de Luminaria que fue asesinada sin ninguna misericordia o compasión.

-¡Esto no se quedaras así…no se quedara así…maldito seas Ash Ketchum…mil veces maldito seas! –el comandante Flare lanzo ofensas hacia el enjuiciado que en todo momento no dejo de mirarlo con desprecio.

-¡Cállate! –Uno de los guardias golpeo el estomago del comandante con la cacha de su rifle. El mismo hombre no vacilo en seguir maldiciendo mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

-¡Estás muerto maldito...te matare! –un último golpe de rifle y el testarudo y blasfemo siervo de Lysoon fue sacado de ahí, en seguimiento de Malva, la mujer al contrario de los comandantes se veía triste y lloraba desconsolada mientas la vergüenza le corroía.

.

.

Cuando todo termino, la corte de Cenit se libero de un pesado estrés que dominaba el ambiente quizá algo perturbador ver a esas personas que encontrarían su final al termino de esta corte. Con los ánimos intentando restaurarse en el recinto, Petta recibió los documentos que Lance le había entregado a Diantha, hojeo un poco algunos de los archivos que en palabras del comandante Lance, defensor del joven azabache; explicaba muchos datos que bien podían ser ajenos al saber de mucha de esa gente y que para detalle, terminaban reforzando el estatus heroico del joven entrenador.

Ante el revuelo que había sucedido y a complejidad de esta evidencia, Petta solicito un debate inmediato con el resto de la corte. Por lo que la sesión tomo un descanso en ese mismo sitio mientas los representantes de la corte de Cenit se retiraron momentáneamente a discutir, el tema, los miembros del jurado se incorporaron a dicho debate, para el resto de la corte, contado al acusado y a su defensa, estos debían de esperar un momento mientras se llegase a un acuerdo. Este caso había tomado su tiempo, lo debía, era quizá el único caso que había resultado tan particular.

Mientras los miembros de la corte terminaban de arreglar los acuerdos finales, el esto de la corte y el enjuiciado tenía un minuto o dos para meditar lo que había sucedido. Si, había sido en cierto modo sorprendente, para todos ellos como para el azabache, que inadvertidamente todos los aliados que el azabache ayudo en el pasado, habían contribuido en su más reciente victoria y posiblemente la más grande o una de la más grandes que había tenido y en este momento su sentido de agradecimiento, los llevo a unirse aquí en Kalos. Bajo la misma bandera: Ayudar a Ash Ketchum.

Si alguien podía estar orgullosa de los logros del azabache, era su madre, quien prácticamente lloraba de alegría o tristeza o incluso de nervios, mientras el profesor Oak, Patsy, Steven y Spencer le consolaban, aun a sabiendas que las lágrimas de Delia bien podían ser de orgullo aunque todavía no podían cantar victoria. No aun.

Ash por su parte se encontraba exaltado, sabía que tenía amigos, pero no pensó que sus amigos le estimasen a ese grado. Sin duda que aquello había sido un hito, el azabache no estaba seguro si sentirse orgulloso o feliz o más bien triste. Triste porque aun pese a toda esa ayuda, temía por la mala suerte que caería sobre él si la corte de Kalos lo declaraba culpable, su vida incluso podía correr riesgo. En ese momento Ash tuvo contacto con varias de las chicas que habían sido sus amigas y compañeras de viaje, Dawn, May, Misty e iris entre otras…todas ellas se notaban temerosas pero quería seguir adelante, no cederían en apoyar a Ash y darle la confianza para que pudiera salir libre de esta.

Así como ellas; Serena, quien estaba más cerca de Ash le mostro una mirada entremezclada de tristeza, tranquilidad y algo de temor, pero aun así, ella había logrado sobrepasar sus lagrimas para sonreírle esperando poder correr hacia él y abrazarlo con mucho afecto, ella había aprendido bien la reacción que Ash le dio hace muchos años: "Nunca te rindas...lucha hasta el final" era obvio ver que Serena hablaba en serio cuando dijo que tenía sentimientos por él.

Esto último era nuevo para Ash, a su criterio, nadie más de sus compañeras o amigas fueron tan directas en ese término, aun cuando no lo veía venir, tampoco pretendía formalizar una relación con alguna de ellas en su momento, no porque no las quisiera sino porque lo veía simplemente distinto. Quizá...imposible. Pero vaya sorpresa del destino, que en esta ocasión le permitió ver la realidad de las cosas, Serena al menos había confesado sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de eso; no podía negar el sentimiento de incertidumbre en las demás chicas, acaso…su temor o su preocupación eran acodes a las de una gran amiga o quizá tenían otras intenciones. No podía asegurarlo

.

.

Para cuando los miembros de la cote volvieron a su sitio una vez salidos de aquel cuarto donde debatieron sobre el trazo a seguir, habían definido ya la condición de Ash Ketchum para Kalos y su gente.

.

.

-Miembros del jurado, integrantes de esta corte, testigos presentes…los hechos acontecidos en ciudad luminaria, no han tenido similar en toda la historia de Kalos. La situación actual es difícil de definir, pero tiene que hacerse por el bien de nuestra gente y de toda la región. –Petta comunico este breve discurso mientras preparaba su respuesta final. –Las evidencias presentadas fueron debatidas. Sin embargo, como la parte acusadora no se encuentra disponible en este momento o en un momento próximo, esta corte centra su criterio para marcar responsabilidades.

-Ash Ketchum…de pie… –Solicito al joven entrenador. –Al frente. –Ash aun esposado procedió a salir de su palco en compañía de los guardias que otrora momento le habían sometido. Una vez el joven estuvo ante la corte, ante el general Petta comenzó todo.

-Arrodíllate. –Petta demando, el azabache se vio obligado a hacerlo.

.

.

Esto estaba poniendo a los presentes nerviosos, Serena quien estaba todavía en el palco de declaraciones, se encontraba de frente al sometido y tenia vista directa de todo lo que sucedería en breve. Bonnie así como su padre, Shauna y sus amigos, estaban paralizados. En el jurado los líderes estaban muy tensos, Clemont y Korrina tenían la mirada remachada al podio. En el resto del recinto el silencio se hizo insoportable y la tensión regreso. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar? Delia estaba realmente petrificada, las lagrimas se quedaron a medio Salir mientas miraba hacia donde su hijo estaba sometido, acaso…

.

.

-Ashford Satoshi Ketchum….Ash Ketchum. –Esta corte…la corte de Cenit, representante del gobierno de Kalos y su gente…te ha juzgado por los siguientes cargos...Por el robo de material experimental de empresas conexas al estado…CULPABLE. –La sola palabra causo que Delia casi se desmayase, pero en su lugar empezó temblar y sollozar. Muchos de los amigos del azabache estaban muy asustados, esto no podía ser verdad.

-Por el hecho de recombinar un suero experimental potencialmente nocivo en tu cuerpo, y utilizar este recuso como arma…CULPABLE. –Esto no podía ser cierto. Estos cargos supuestamente no tan serios a primera vista, habían sido suficientes para declararlo como tal, que podía esperar del resto. Para Ash, su vida prácticamente se estaba desmoronando ante sí mismo.

-Por estos cargos…esta corte condena a Ash Ketchum a permanecer en Kalos, en estatus de "Refugiado", razón por la cual, no podrá abandonar la región, hasta que el gobierno considere propicio permitir su salida fuera de nuestras fronteras. En premisa de lo anterior, la sentencia ordena al acusado a someterse a nuestra autoridad, con el fin de prestar servicio a Kalos y buscar con ello su reivindicación. –Petta dictamino los términos de la sentencia por estos cargos. Para Ash Ketchum esto era confuso pero no sabía si era realmente malo. Quizá lo más entendible de esto, estaba en el hecho de que no podría salir de la región, al menos no de momento. Lo demás seguía siendo incomprensible, estaría confinado a un encierro más restringido que solo las fronteras de Kalos, eso no parecía tan malo. La misma condena sonó suave para todos los presentes que encontraban un respiro momentáneo de la tensión que los mantenía en ascuas. Tal vez porque el joven héroe, no sufriría una condena como la de sus enemigos.

-Ahora. Esta corte ha llegado a una declaración oficial por los siguientes cargos. –Diantha declamo para darle paso al general. Petta se levanto y casi golpeando sus manos sobre la madera inicio su declaración.

-Ahora. Por el cargo de asesinato de Sir Lysson Flare y Shiruka Xero; líder y segundo al mando de la organización criminal conocida como el Team Flare… y por haber destruido su dispositivo de destrucción masiva, por hbaer destruido una de nuestras sacras reliquias en el proceso...esta corte te declara…

.

.

INOCENTE – ¿Había escuchado bien?

.

.

–Por liberar torre Prisma evitando un desastre mayúsculo y haber salvado cientos de vidas de civiles

…INOCENTE.

Por ayudar en gran medida a la liberación de Luminaria y haber prestado un servicio sin igual para el pueblo de Kalos, sin importar los riesgos y el precio a tomar.

.

.

…INOCENTE…

.

.

¿Eso…que significaba…? ¿Que estaba bien o mal lo que hizo? Era tan confuso, ¿iba a ser condenado o premiado? ¿Seria un santo o un pecador? ¿Era un asesino o un héroe? Ash lo divago mienta sostenía la cabeza gacha.

.

.

-Ash Ketchum… –Un trió de botas aparecieron frente suyo. Cuando levanto la vista miro al general Petta junto a Diatha y Siebold, los tres estaban frente suyo, pudo notar también al resto de la corte, todos ellos habían descendido de su estrado a encararle. ¿Esto era una humillación pública acaso? Sin embargo pudo reconocer en sus rostros, expresiones distintas a las que pensó; orgullo, agradecimiento y respeto eran los gestos que aquellas tres figuras de autoridad le daban al joven entrenador. –Ponte de pie jovencito. –Petta ordeno. Por primera vez desde que este juicio había iniciado, pudo ver de cerca al corpulento hombre de edad; era aun más alto ahora que estaba de pie frente suyo que cuando estaba sobre el estrado, realmente musculoso aun a pesar de su edad. Un hombre que parecía una estatua de piedra.

¿Señor…? –Él joven asintió, cierto que pocas veces había estado en presencia de alguien de esa nutuales, el último que recordaba era Search; un gorila que aplastaba a sus rivales sin compasión. Acaso Petta haría algo similar, con mayor razón si recodamos la naturaleza del caso. Sin embargo, apenas cruzaron las miradas, Ash pudo ver a través de la máscara de acerco del general, que este se mostraba confortable. Libre del estrés de las horas anteriores, podría decirse que incluso contento. –De pie eh dicho. –No hubo más que preguntar.

-Joven Ketchum. En más de 4 décadas al servicio de la guardia de Kalos, no eh logrado un estatus, y una reputación, como la que tú has conseguido forjar en los pocos años que has vivido, menos conseguir una influencia de gran escala, honestamente considero que nadie más en el servicio haya alcanzado tal estatus. Tus propias acciones han hablado por ti y has hecho algo sin precedentes en nuestra historia. –Petta explico al joven Ketchum mientras este sostenía una mirada neutral, con un toque de temor.

.

.

-Ashfor Satoshi Kethum. Esta corte te libera de todos los cargos que te incriminan como un enemigo del estado. Por ello, se te declara inocente de toda culpa y se te entrega tu libertad. –Al momento de oír "libertad", fue suficiente para que Ash se sintiese aliviado, a sabiendas de que supero el encierro o una condena aun peor. Y no fue el único en sentir sus hombros libres del peso del mundo, todos en la sala, rompieron en jubilo. Estaban alegres y felices, compartiendo el alivio que el azabache en este momento casi le arrebataba la fuerza de sus piernas. Sin embargo, se contuvo lo suficiente para sostenerse, a fin escuchar lo que la corte de Cenit le tenía preparado.

-Ahora Ash, debes cumplir con tu deber. –Diantha le dijo, Ash presto atención mientras retomaba algo de temor en su mente.

-¿Deber…? –Era cierto, aun cuando fuese libre, no lo era del todo. No podría salir de la región, ¿Entonces…que era ese deber?

-Ponte de firmes joven entrenador. –Petta demando. Ash obedeció ante el llamado del veterano. El joven se paro en firme en su estatura total y mantuvo lo mejor que pudo esa postura mientras el general le miraba con expresión seria nuevamente.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió general. –Siebold ofreció a Petta un pequeño empaque de madera chapada, Ash le alcanzo a ver pero no presto suficiente atención.

-Ashford Ketchum. Por mostrar un valor y sacrificio en la adversidad. Por poner en la seguridad de tus compañeros y civiles por sobre tu propia integridad ante las dificultades surgidas en cumplido del deber, deber no obligatorio para un civil menos, un extranjero y aun menos uno de tu edad y condición. –Petta remarco esto, dando a entender que la leyenda que ahora era Ash Ketchum era ciertamente de respeto y de asombro.

–Y por haber contribuido tan fervientemente en la defensa de los ideales sobre los que se fundamenta nuestro gobierno y nuestros semidioses Xernos y Yvelta; hijos de Arceus. Nosotros; la corte de Cenit. En nombre de Kalos y su gobierno, la guardia real, el alto mando de la Elite 4, y los habitantes de ciudad Luminaria…agradecen tu servicio y apoyo en esta difícil situación. Kalos también está en deuda contigo Ash Ketchum, y por ello la corte Cenit te recompensara no solo absolviendo tus cargos por crimen de estado, sino otorgante la medalla de la legión extranjera…por tus servicios a una patria ajena, la cruz de plata…por tu defensa del honor y la libertas y el listón azul….por tu sacrificio mostrado en la adversidad.

–El general premio a Ash ofreciendo estos reconocimientos uno tras otro, y posteriormente ofreciéndole un saludo militar con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Para Ash; estas medallas bien podrían pasar por insignias de gimnasio, pero debido a que trataba con alguien diferente a lo que él conocía opto por agradecer, levantando su brazo en un saludo más o menos aceptable para el gusto del general. Una vez roto el saludo el general se alejo sin romper contacto visual con el azabache. Diantha y Siebold tomaron su lugar frente al joven entrenador que bajo su brazo y miro a los dos altos mando de la elite 4.

-Ash. Como representantes de la elite 4 de Kalos, no podemos más que sentir orgullo, y agradecimiento por los actos que has realizado en nombre de nuestra gente y claro, con la ayuda de tus amigos. –La mujer le dio un gesto de asentimiento dando fe de la honestidad en sus palabras. –La guardia de Kalos ha hablado al premiarte con tan singulares reconocimientos, pero nosotros tenemos algo mas para ti. –Diantha le sonrió con mucha alegría, aunque sostenida en una sutil sonrisa apagada.

-Ash. –Siebold atrajo su atención y le mostro al azabache algo que este no pensó fuese real cuando lo vio. –Te lo has ganado con todas tus fuerzas. –Le dijo el alto mando cuando ostento frente al azabache una versión "mejorada" de aquella capa que el mismo utilizo cuando estuvo en presencia de los líderes de gimnasio y el alto mando. Aunque en principio lo pensó un juego, Ash no pudo sino sentir incredulidad al ver los nuevos complementos. La capa así como un uniforme completo y un birrete de oficial tan singular que una vez vestido, bien podría pasar por un oficial de la marina de Kanto. –Haber eliminado a un traidor como Lysoon, sin duda te ha dado derecho a formar parte de nosotros. –El alto mando y empresario gastronómico dijo con sonrisa confiada.

-¿Formar parte de ustedes…?

-Así e Ash, y este es el título que lo aprueba. –Diantha le contesto ofreciéndole un pergamino plegado. –Kalos siempre recordara lo que los ancestros de Lysoon hicieron por nuestra gente en el pasado, sin embargo; la traición que su último descendiente hizo, no tiene perdón. –El alto mando remarco la acción que el antiguo noble había hecho en vida. –Ahí entras tu Ash. Por tus acciones heroicas, esta corte también te reconoce como ciudadano de nuestra región y te entrega el estatus de noble, bajo el título de "_Defensor de Kalos"_ –Diantha y Siebold vistieron la capa sobre el azabache y colocaron su birrete como si fuese una corona.

.

.

Ante la vista de los presentes ahí que guardaron silencio hasta que Diantha termino de poner las medallas sobre el pecho uniformado del azabache, una vez terminado; ambos campeones presentaron al nuevo "Noble de Kalos"

.

.

-Ash Ketchum, caíste, expíate tus culpas, ahora eres digno de caminar entre nosotros como un igual. –Diantha le saludo en reverencia ¡Corte de Cenit! ¡Saluden…al héroe de Luminaria! –Diantha bautizo este nuevo mote al ya más que premiado azabache. De más esta decir el estruendo en que la corte estallo con un gran bullicio fue magnánimo, todos los presentes que habían venido a apoyar a Ash estaban más que sorprendidos, admirados y consolados por la grata noticia.

Ash, ahora de frente a la corte, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí, ahora el centro del mundo si le queríamos decir así, con todos los amigo, aliados y compañeros con los que tuvo grandes aventuras y vivencias en todo lo que había llevado de vida. Ahora ellos no solo le rendan saludo sin también estaban orgullosos de él. Pudo ve a su madre…quien lloraba nuevamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión eran lagrimas de felicidad y de dicha…estaba alegre, por ver a su hijo era libre e inocente, a esa de la condena dictada. Y quizás en segundo lugar, por el gran reconocimiento que este había recibido. Su hijo había crecido, se había vuelto un hombre y no solo eso se había convertido en un héroe. Que madre podría esta más orgullosa.

No era la única mujer alegre por su reconocimiento. Todas la amigas y compañeras de viaje que Ash había tenido en sus viajes, todas las chicas con las que habían interactuado, desde la pequeña Molly, ahora una jovencita algo mayor que Bonnie, hasta Cynthia aquella campeona que le veía con gran orgullo guardado en su rostro. Anabel, le sonreía tranquila y llena de ánimo. Quizá era idea suya o era más la atención que le tenían las féminas presentes, que el reconocimiento de sus contrapartes varones. Quienes le veían con una mezcla de envidia y algo de celos, por parte de algunos como Paul y Brock, hasta un toque más paternal como el visto por algunos de los mayores, como Norman, Rowan Elm entre otros y claro, Oak quien podría sentir casi un afecto paternal o de abuelo muy similar al del joven.

Sin embargo. Fuera de todo el vitral de miradas, expresiones y sentimientos, que ahora se cernían sobre un Ash mas totalmente renovado y con una confianza sin igual…algo en su interior le dejo muy claro, que era otra mirada la que quería apreciar…en algún momento de este juicio él se dijo a si mismo que iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y parecía que este era el momento perfecto para empezar. Un heroico y encapuchado Ash Ketchum, presto atención a sus espaldas, sabía que ella tenía que estar ahí. Ash se encontró con aquellos dos hermosos ojos azul celeste con brillo interior que solo en esa tarde agonizante pudo haber apreciado por primera vez tal cual eran.

Irónicamente fue con ella, con la primera niña con la que forjo una amistad verdadera, con aquella chiquilla que en esos años de inocencia había ayudado de manera tan noble como siempre, con aquella chica que ahora…le miraba de una forma tan sonriente y a la vez tan triste…bueno…tan melancólica que dejaba las lagrimas fluir por sus ojos cristalinos, sonrosando sus mejillas las lagrimas se secaban lentamente mientras dibujaban esos caminos salinos en su dulce piel blanquecí. Ahí estaba, por enfrente de los miembros de la corte que seguían aplaudiéndole y saludando como si hubiese salvado al mundo, que bien pudo haber sido el caso.

Ahora estaba ella. La gamma, la omega que ayudaría a este alfa a formar su manada. En términos más humildes, ahí estaba Serena Ivonne. Llorando de alegría, a sabiendas que su querido Ash era "libre" sinceramente no aguanto más verla así, eso le produjo un sentimiento extraño, una sensación en su estomago distinta a la del hambre y un escalofrió en su espalda asimilo dichas emociones y lo que demandaban; corresponderle a aquella joven.

Él extendió sus manos, invitando a abrazarse mutuamente…su mirada se quebró mientras el azabache sonrió con una sinceridad como nunca antes había mostrado. De más esta decir que Serena antes de romper en llanto, corrió diecto a sus brazos.

.

.

-¡ASH! –El grito de Serena rompió entre el fragor de aplausos y felicitaciones, luego los presentes vieron claramente como la joven peliamielada corría a abrazar al azabache para en un solo encuentro; ambos e abrazasen con ansiedad y se arrodillasen para quedar "sentados" en el suelo mientras se sujetaban con necesidad…llorando y riendo respectivamente.

-Serena…ya…ya termino. –Dijo el azabache mientras la sujetaba cariñosamente y le consolaba en su llanto.

-Temía...temía…temía que no….que no… –La jovencita rompió en llanto mientras aprisionaba la espalda del azabache y hundía su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

-Ya…ya…ya…no paso nada…todo está bien…ahora estamos bien. –Ash lucia muy distinto a cuando entro a esa corte, la confianza y el ánimo tan característicos de su persona, habían vuelto y de hecho parecían haberse templado con mayor fuerza. Un extra de madurez había sido otorgado…y quizá el sentimiento del estima, afecto o incluso el amor habían sido concebidos, uno distinto al que haya mostrado hasta apenas…un amor potencial o un deber se había forjado ese día…a caso…fue necesario todo esto para que lo descubriese…honestamente no lo sabía y eso era mejor olvidarlo, lo importante es que había sucedido y le daba gracias a Arceus por haberle ayudado a Salir invicto.

.

.

Esta escena fue quizá la mejor forma de concluir ese juicio. Cenit era ahora un poco más resplandeciente y más amena que al inicio de ese día, y para los presentes, sobre todo los que habían venido a apoyar a Ash, fueron testigos de una odisea digna de un héroe olímpico. Para un par de madres; Delia y Grace. Un inesperado romance surgido entre sus hijos y la confirmación de esto en vivo, les daba un detalle prometedor a futuro. Puede…que a ellas, el acto que sus hijos demostraron frente a todos los presentes; fue algo sacado de cuentos de hadas –Un príncipe, no…un caballero había sido ascendido, su joven protegida; la doncella que no solo salvo sino que además siempre le ha amado confesándole sus sentimientos…todo ello con Arceus como testigo– sin duda es algo hermoso.

Lamentablemente, y eso no es por hacer de la noticia algo malo. No todos, o mejor dicho, no todas las presentes en esa corte estaban del todo contentas con lo que veían ante su presencia. En opiniones, muchas tenían diversos puntos y otras sentían cierta… ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Era difícil determinarlo, de igual modo era diferente dependiendo el caso, unas lo tomaban con una envidia infantil…otras lo tomaban con celos muy serios. De cualquier forma aquello daría forma a los eventos futuros. Ash Ketchum, no se dio cuenta pero ese día no solo gano titulo, un estatus y posiblemente una condición privilegiada…ese día Ash Ketchum fue el gatillo que desataría una tormenta de celos, envidias, obsesiones y conflictos que tendrían por eje a su misma persona. Y como participes; a aquellas que otrora fueron sus compañeras de viaje o colegas lejanas que vendrían en conjunto a cobrar cuentas respecto a un sentimiento que el azabache despertó en todas ellas de una u otra forma.

.

.

Pero eso será en otra entrega.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

.

.

.

/

.

.

Queridos lectores, si leyeron hasta acá significa que el capitulo fue si no de si agrado total si de su aceptación. Por favor perdóneme sino fue lo que esperaban…si lo que esperaban era una orgia masiva de pokegirls y un "Macho Alfa" bramando mientras mantiene a raya su harem…creo que es muy pronto para verlo. Al menos eso creo yo.

Gente bonita, me partí la espalda estos meses en poder terminar esta continuación. En serio que lo trate de hacer tan épico como pude hacer la primera entrega pero créanme que las cosas se fueron de las manos. Eso sí, este sería el primer y último capítulo que tenga una extensión y complejidad tan brumadora, principalmente porque lo importante era cerrar conclusiones y obstáculos presentes para dar paso a lo que estábamos deseando ver.

Como lo han notado; tan grande y un tema tan aburrido como puede ser un juicio, por favor disculpen a este torpe escrito amateur…espero poder compensarlos en la siguiente entrega la cual debo advertir, espero no demorar tanto en parte porque voy a centrar mis esfuerzos en trabajar en mi proyecto de titulación, mucho papeleo viene encima y además están los problemas familiares, mi familia hace mucho que se fue al infierno pero honestamente ya no me importa mucho. Ello me botaron creo que puedo simplemente agradecerles por todo y poner tierra de por medio. En fin mientras me adapto a un estilo de vida diferente, necesito terminar esto ahora más que nunca…(Mi titulación) en cuanto pueda permitirlo tendré la siguiente entrega, lo mas ponto posible. Así también puede que demore en otros trabajos pero intentare centrarme en uno a la vez. De momento Quiero hacer una dedicatoria de este fic y esta entrega a los miembros de las comunidades Amorushipping presentes en las redes sociales y el resto de internet. Espero degusten de ello tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo. Y finalmente agradezco a mis lectores en fanfiction y agradezco hayan tenido paciencia suficiente para espera por esta entrega.

Sin más que mencionar salvo que opinen y dejen sus reviews que les estaré eternamente agradecidos. Y sin más que comentar…me pasó a retirar…Sato Vampire Cambio y fuera.

Saludos y buena suerte…


End file.
